


Little White Lies...

by writingshirbert



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingshirbert/pseuds/writingshirbert
Summary: Gilbert Blythe is a man whore. But he's also her roommate. And best friend. And... nothing more, because she could NEVER EVER have feelings for Gilbert and that's final.So when he asks her to pretend to be his girlfriend, she agrees. What could go wrong, right?
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 424
Kudos: 832





	1. Lying is bad

It's about seven in the morning when Anne wakes up and stumbles her way to the coffee maker. Her head still hurts from staring at the screen of her computer for all of yesterday. Gilbert has told her on many occasions to have a break from studying every few hours, the doctor inside him waking up every now and then, ready to annoy her with his endless remarks on her unhealthy lifestyle. In his opinion. Anne scratches the bridge of her nose and realizes she doesn't know where she has put her glasses. Gilbert usually puts them in her case when he comes home and finds them in the most unusual places, aware of the fact that it would take her an eternity to look for them in the morning half blind. Sometimes, when he can't find the case he puts them on her nightstand, but he has stopped doing that as Anne has repeatedly told him that entering her room without her permission is an invasion of privacy and that she has legal ground for a lawsuit if he does it again. She finds them tangled up in her bra on the floor, completely unaware of how they got there. She finishes making her coffee now that she isn't such a useless disaster and enjoys it, leaning on the kitchen counter. She hears the door to Gilbert's bedroom open and close and sees a certain blonde try to sneak out the front door, passing Anne without noticing her.

"Good morning, Josie. There's coffee, if you want some," she says, rather amused when she catches a glimpse of horror on Josie Pye's face.

"No, thank you. Could you please not tell Billy about this?"

"About what?" Anne winks. "Your secret's safe with me. You're not the first girl sneaking out that door."

Gilbert was popular with the ladies. Everyone on campus knew that. He tried flirting with Anne on her first day, gallantly offering to show her around, as he was two years older and knew all the halls and shortcuts, but Anne wasn't having any of it. After she scolded him for not thinking her capable enough to manage on her own he made it his goal to befriend her, engaging in a playful rivalry at some of the optional courses they had both signed up for. She's still not sure why exactly she agreed to living with him, she told everyone, including herself, that it was because she couldn't get any studying done in the dormitories with all the non-stop partying going on. He was in desperate need of a roommate after his old one dropped out and moved to Oregon, the rent is cheap and it is a pretty decent apartment, very close to school. But there was more to it. She liked living with Gilbert. Sure, the one night stand awkward morning encounters she could do without, but other than that they were a perfect match. And hey, it's none of her business if he wants to properly indulge in college life...

She had fun living with Gilbert. That's what's important.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," she teased when he emerged from the bedroom, the most hungover she had seen him look in a long time.

"Anne, please remind me never to drink again..." He said, rubbing his eyes. Anne, amused, handed him a coffee cup, with his coffee already prepared just how he liked it, pitch black, one sugar.

"Josie Pye? Really?" She asked. "Please tell me no one saw you two together last night. You know how Billy is."

Billy was Josie's on again off again boyfriend. The word has spread last week that they broke up for like the hundredth time, so Gilbert wasn't guilty of anything, but knowing Billy Andrews that wouldn't stop him from picking a fight with Gilbert once again. She vaguely remembers the two of them getting in a fight last year, even though she doesn't really know the circumstances, still she was pretty glad someone finally kicked that awful being of a man's ass. However it's not like Gilbert came out of it without any injuries and she doesn't want him to get hurt again over someone as worthless as Billy. She had named Billy her arch nemesis after he wouldn't take a hint and tried to grope her at the freshmen welcome party, earning himself a splash of vodka in the face in return. After that he became just the meanest, most horrible person she'd ever met, so she had no sympathy for Billy Andrews in her heart. He even spread a really nasty rumor about her last year, although to be honest she's not even sure what it was anymore... They don't really interact anymore, she had been curious about his sudden change of attitude towards her in the past, especially because at first he couldn't resist getting under her skin as much as possible, but she's learnt not question blessings such as this one, so she's let it go.

"Honestly, I don't remember. Also, could you please never again remind me of this? I have enough regrets about last night as it is."

She grabbed a post-it note, wrote _Remind Gilbert never to drink again_ and stuck it to her to do list on the fridge. "You know, I for one think you'll be much happier spending your weekends sober. You can join my poetry club, for example."

"Sorry, but that doesn't sound like something I'd be interested in..."

"But you love reading poetry!" Anne shouted from the bathroom, later returning with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"I love reading _your_ poetry, Anne. And a few classics, but trust me, we spend so much time together, you don't want me invading this."

Anne furrowed her brows, thinking about it. As much as she joked about him being an burden to her, she never actually found his presence annoying or unwanted. Truth is, they really do spend a lot of time together. Gilbert usually works on weekends and then goes out, but other that that, it's the two of them almost every day of the week, either studying or reading, fighting about medieval TV shows, grocery shopping, cooking or simply just doing nothing, together.

"Huh," she mumbled through the toothpaste still in her mouth.

"Wanna ditch class and go on an adventure with me?"

She spat out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth. "Uh-uh. Last time you said that was in for a day of endless errands. I cannot take another minute of watching you trying to get a permit, trust me. Plus I know you're only asking me because you're too hungover to drive."

"Oh, come on... I promised Bash I would take Delphine to her pediatrician for a check up and I totally forgot. We could go to the ZOO or the movies with her after. Please?"

Anne sighed loudly.

"Fine. You're lucky I've only got two classes today. And that I like Delly so much. But you're cooking this week... And no frozen foods. I want the full on Gilbert Blythe chef experience."

"I love you so much, did you know that?" He laughed and Anne mockingly placed her hands on her heart, pouting her lips in response.

The drive to Delphine's kindergarten was about two hours, so they had to get ready quickly and be on their way. God knows that Anne is a wonderful driver, very responsible, but she tends to tense up in traffic, her temper making it easy for her to become aggressive. Gilbert knows this and is always making sure to calm her down, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. When she finally pulled up she insisted on staying in the car, but Gilbert called it nonsense and said that Delly would be very excited to see her.

Her teacher is nice, Anne decided, but maybe a little too nice. It was a girl, about their age, a year younger at most, with long golden locks and a very pretty smile. By the way she talked to Delly Anne could sense she was very good with kids, practically made for the job.

"I haven't seen you in a long time, Gilbert," she smiled.

"Well, I've been busy. You know how it is... But I'm very excited to see this little angel again," he said, picked Delphine up and seated her up on his shoulders. When Anne last saw her during Easter she was two then, she wanted to come for her birthday party, but didn't have the time. Anne couldn't believe how much she's grown since then. Gilbert was acting all goofy, tickling his niece while tying her shoelaces and Anne got hypnotised watching him. She liked this side of him, he was like a magician with kids, they couldn't resist his jokes and silly faces. He once said to Anne that he wanted to have as many children as possible, ideally seven, which made her laugh, but she could see him making it work.

"And you are?" The teacher cleared her throat, clearly very curious.

"That's aunt Anne," Delly said.

"Oh," she responded. "So you two are together then?"

"What? Us?" Anne panicked, earning herself a strange look from the girl.

"Yes. For about a year now," Gilbert lied, for a reason unknown to Anne. Her breath got stuck in her throat and she decided to keep her mouth shut, not knowing how to approach the situation. The girl looked hurt.

"I see. I'm Ruby," she extended her hand. "Nice to meet you aunt Anne. Is that spelled with an e?"

"I like this girl," she said to Gilbert as they were leaving. Gilbert chuckled, knowing full well just how sensitive Anne was about people spelling her name incorrectly.

"Yeah, she's an old friend from school."

For a moment, Gilbert looked lost in his thoughts. She wondered if there had been any history between the two of them, as the girl spoke very highly of him.

"She fancies you."

"Yeah," Gilbert chuckled.

"Is that why you made me lie?"

"I didn't make you lie," Gilbert said defensively. "I lied. You just didn't say anything."

"Not saying anything is the same as lying, Gilbert. And lying is bad," she addressed the last part to Delly as she tried to figure out how to fasten a seatbelt through her car seat.

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventfully. They came home at about three o'clock, both burying their faces in their textbooks. Gilbert cooked, as promised. It was nothing fancy, just chicken and rice, but Anne still thought it was delicious.

"Would you, though?" Gilbert asked as he emerged from his thoughts.

"Would I what?"

Anne had been barely paying attention, going over her essay on Daniel Defoe's Robinson Crusoe in her head.

"Lie for me, I mean. There's something I haven't yet told you about."

"Listening..." Anne leaned in, eager to her what he was about to say.  
  



	2. No tie...

"Ruby's my ex." 

"Oh. I didn't know that." Anne felt a little dumb in that moment, not having picked up on it before.

"Yeah, we dated for a year in high school. To be honest, it didn't feel that serious to me, she really liked me and I thought she was sweet, but then she started talking about stuff like getting married and having kids and I couldn't in good conscience keep dating her after that, since I didn't feel the same way. Anyway," he said, taking a deep breath. "Ever since Delly enrolled in that kindergarten Ruby's been set on getting me back... I thought she was joking at first, but now I know she's not and she's not letting it go. So I kinda told her I had a girlfriend, but she didn't believe me." 

"Until she saw me," Anne finished for him.

"I'm so sorry, Anne. I didn't think anything of it when I asked you to come along, but... I saw an opportunity and I know it wasn't right to drag you into this, but... I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry." 

Anne wasn't angry at him, not really. But he didn't need to know that.

"It was a bit weird," she said. 

"I know. I don't think she's one hundred percent convinced that we're together, though. She just texted me asking if we'd be up for having a dinner with her sometime this week."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Gilbert." 

"I'm not saying we should. I know how much you hate lying and don't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable..."

Anne thought about everything for a second. She could imagine how seeing your ex so often and them making an effort to get back together must be making Gilbert feel extremely uncomfortable. And she imagined how it would make her feel if it was her and Roy. She would be in the depths of despair. Gilbert would pretend for her... No questions asked. 

One dinner can't be that bad...

She sighed.

"I'll do it," she said finally, surprising Gilbert.

"Really??" 

"It's just one dinner, I can endure it. And you do so much for me already, I think I ought to finally return the favor–" 

"No, Anne. I don't ever want you to feel any sense of obligation towards me. I don't–" Gilbert jumped in, but got dismissed by Anne immediately.

"I know you don't. That's why you're so awesome. And it's not even that big of a lie... We do so much together, one could say that we are practically in a relationship, if you take out the sex part, so... I oughtn't have that big of a problem with pretending." 

"You're the best, you know that?" He said, wrapping his hands around her. 

"I do," she winked. "But it's still nice to hear it every once in a while."

Gilbert set up their dinner for Friday night. They flipped the coin on who's gonna drive and who gets the luxury of numbing their mind with alcohol on said dinner. 

Gilbert won. He didn't listen to her argument on how he just said he would never drink again.

"You lost. Fair and square, Shirley," he said.

Anne guessed he must be really stressed about making an impression on Ruby.

When she told Diana about their dinner plans the next day in school, the little raven haired girl burst into laughter. "Oh, Anne, can I come?? Witnessing that would be terribly amusing." 

"That attitude is precisely why you can't come. Plus, Ruby is bringing a date if I recall correctly." 

"Oh, so it's a double date??" Diana wiggled her eyebrows.

"Gilbert thinks she's only bringing a date to make him jealous, as she doesn't really believe we're a couple and from what I've heard about her, I can see that being precisely something she would do. The whole thing is making me awfully nervous. I don't know how to act like Gilbert's girlfriend!" 

"Oh, please, just act like yourselves... You two act like a couple all the time!" Diana scoffed.

"We do not!!" 

"Whatever you say, Anne..." 

The day of the dinner Anne came home and found Gilbert stress eating a chocolate sheet cake.

"Slow down, you five year old, or you won't have any space for dinner left..." Anne said, taking a tissue and wiping a chocolate smudge from his chin.

"You sound like Marilla," he protested, but put the cake back in the fridge. "I don't know what I'm so nervous about. It's just Ruby, but still..."

"Yeah, no, I get it. Seeing your ex is always crappy." 

Gilbert nodded, lost in his thoughts.

"Just how fancy is this place anyway? I have zero idea what to wear," Anne remarked.

"I think I'll just wear a white shirt and black pants. No tie... You could wear that green strapless dress you wore to Mary's birthday party. You look beautiful in that." 

She never quite got used to Gilbert calling her beautiful. 

"Good thinking," she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is about to get interesting... ;)


	3. It's a starry night

"Did we underdress?" Anne asked Gilbert as they stopped at the restaurant entrance. Through the window she could see the place was very nice, candlelit with particularly interesting classical artwork decorating the walls. They had valet parking, although Anne supposed  
it was not that out of ordinary. Gilbert waved his hand, not worrying about such things and led her inside. 

It was Friday night and the restaurant was busy, it took a few seconds more for her eyes to finally land on Ruby. The mystery gentleman she was with was turned away talking to the waiter, but Anne could tell he had broad shoulders and posture of a sportsman. Ruby's eyes caught hers and her face lit up, gesturing for them to come and sit down. She was also dressed a bit too casual for the place, which was probably due to her date picking out the restaurant. She wore a pink spaghetti dress, pairing very nice with her hair in a braided updo. Anne could see Ruby was wearing flats, which immediately made her like the girl even more. She herself was suffering in gold three inch heels, wishing she could go back and stop herself from making that decision. Gilbert's fingers intertwined with hers gently as he led her to the table, stopping halfway and exhaling in shock. Anne gave him a concerned look, not knowing what was happening. 

"I'm driving tonight," he said.

"What is it? Are you not feeling good? Is it your stomach?" Anne asked, worried and put her hand on his forehead. "Your temperature seems okay."

This amused Gilbert a little, but he did his best to remain serious. "No, it's just that you're gonna be needing a few drinks." 

Anne scrunched her forehead, confused, but as soon as she turned her head back to the table she understood. Sitting next to Ruby was the worst person to be Ruby's date possible. Royal Gardner. Her feet stumbled as soon as she saw him, but thankfully Gilbert was there to catch her before she fell.

"I'm gonna be needing more than a few," Anne said and Gilbert nodded understandingly. 

Roy was looking at her just as shocked as she was looking at him, so she knew this was just a big coincidence and not another one of his shenanigans. 

"Anne," he said, shaking her hand. "It's really good to see you again. Hello, Gilbert." 

She narrowed her eyes at him, unconvinced, but replied politely: "Yes. Long time no see." 

Gilbert and Ruby exchanged looks, Ruby already sensing the awkwardness of that situation. "Why don't we all just take a seat," Ruby said, faking a smile. Before she could even reach for her chair Roy's hands were on it, gallantry moving it for her. She sat down and gave him a smile, Anne watching this in complete awe. Showoff, she thought.

Gilbert shot her a glance, most likely wondering if he should do that as well, but Anne's face spoke for itself. So he just took a seat and cleared his throat, smiling at Royal. There certainly is a lot of smiling, Anne remarked to herself... 

"So, you three know each other," Ruby broke the silence. 

"Well, Anne is a dear old friend," Royal jumped in before Anne could open her mouth. "Ex dear old friend, to be precise." 

Memories came flooding into her mind, she was 18 and naive, he was 21 and this perfectly charming gallant fool, head over heels for her. He still has the same way with words, Anne thought, seeing how easy it would be for him to have a girl like Ruby wrapped around his finger in no time. Most women bore Royal, his good looks combined with his gentleman act making him much desired on the dating field. Suffice to say, it didn't end well for them... 

"Oh, I see. When was this?" 

"Little over two years ago, although it seems like yesterday, doesn't it? I can see I was right about you two," Roy said and Anne tightened her fist as hard as she could under the table, Gilbert noticed this and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Roy had always been jealous of Anne and Gilbert's friendship, always accusing them of having feelings for each other, making jealous scenes everywhere they went together and so on... 

"Well, what can I say, when two people are right for each other, it happens after a time," Gilbert closed the topic off, getting saved by the waiter coming back to their table. Ruby had ordered a bottle of wine prior and asked Anne if she wanted to share it with her or order something else. Anne settled for wine, although thought the situation needed something much stronger. Gilbert and Roy were the sober ones and Anne couldn't decide if that was better or worse than them being drunk. 

She was absolutely sure this restaurant was Royal's pick when she looked at the menu, a mix of French and Italian terms already confusing her mind. Gilbert was a little at loss too, although he had an advantage seeing as he took French in high school. 

After ordering what Anne could place as the most ordinary thing on the menu by Royal's reaction she took a big gulp of the wine in front of her and leaned back in her chair, preparing herself for a long evening. 

"How long have you two been dating?" Gilbert asked, trying to make this dinner easier on Anne.

"It's our third date, so we're not that serious yet, but we're enjoying each other's company for now. We met at a bookstore in Halifax, I was there to visit my sister and we got to talking about educational courses for kids and really hit it off. I'm sure it's not as exciting as your love story," Ruby said, a sucker for all things romantic.

"Our love story..." Gilbert started, glancing over at Anne as to hint for her to take over. They didn't discuss anything beforehand, so they would have to improvise and Anne's imagination really was a strong suit.

"We had been friends for a while but I guess it all really started after I moved in. We were just friends at the time and Gilbert was on this crazy quest of sleeping with half our school," she laughed.

"Oh, come on, I wasn't that bad." 

"Oh, you were. Really bad. But I don't know it was a drunken kiss at the bar turned into a date I wasn't really sure wasn't a mistake and then several dates I knew weren't a mistake turned into saying I love you on Christmas Eve and a bunch of other cheesy romantic stuff." 

Anne felt pretty good about her lie. It was believable, didn't go too much into detail but still showed they cared about each other. Gilbert looked satisfied with it too, placing a short kiss on her cheek afterwards. What was important was that Ruby was satisfied, smiling widely at them. 

"About your school, how are you guys liking Redmont?" Royal asked.

"Roy, no."

"Why? Are you thinking about going there? It would surely be a stepdown from Ivy League," Anne said. 

"No, no, he's asking for me... I might've mentioned I thought about going externally, because of my job. I love my job, don't get me wrong, but I might like to aim for more in the future."

Anne thought it was great Ruby wanted more. Really great. But her enrolling would be a disaster for them. No one there knows about them "dating", so it would completely ruin their backstory, Gilbert has been sleeping around, even though still less and less, so that might go undiscovered, but even so... If people like Josie Pye or Billy Andrews found out about this, there is no way Ruby wouldn't instantly be in the loop. It was a catastrophe just waiting to happen. She caught a glimpse of panic in Gilbert's eyes, kicking him under the table immediately to remind him not to show his concerns. 

"Anyway, that's still just something to think about for next year." 

Thank God, Anne thought. 

The meal came and it was okay, although Anne preferred her Gilbert Blythe special home cooked dinners much more. They talked about anything and everything and it went fine, although Anne was still tense about Roy being a part if the night. The wine helped, though. Before she knew it her and Ruby were ordering a second bottle. 

The break up between Royal and her was messy, Anne told him she didn't love him anymore and maybe she never did. She liked how he was acting at the beginning of their relationship, he was the knight in shining armor she had imagined she'd end up with all throughout her childhood. Thinking of it now, she knows that behavior of his is precisely why she thought she loved him. Matthew and Marilla liked him as he was an opening for a bunch of new fancy opportunities for Anne. But then he turned into a controlling paranoid asshole, always accusing her of something new. She did her fair share of mistakes as well, big one being not realizing just how strong his feelings were for her and not treating it that way. A bunch of sleepless nights in the dorms crying with Diana's support, or in Gilbert's (now theirs) apartment, eating pizza and making fun of trashy reality TV and she was fine, or at least better. 

She wondered what he did to get through it, or if he ever did. 

"I'm gonna go smoke. Wanna light one with me, for old times sake?" Royal asked. 

Anne hesitated. Maybe it was the alcohol, but she could use a cigarette.

"Can't say that I'll finish it, but sure..." 

When they were outside she realized what she'd agreed to. Five to ten minutes with him alone. 

"It's a starry night," he said, lighting her cigarette and Anne immediately regretted her decision. He said that to her once before after they made love under the moonlit sky on one of their road trips to Toronto.

"I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night," she quoted Sarah Williams and for a beat they just stood there in silence, breathing the cold night air.

"You're with lover boy now," he stated and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes."

"I had told you there was more to your friendship." 

"Constantly," Anne said, words spicy on her tongue. 

"Are you happy?" 

"What are you doing, Roy? Your date is sitting right there." 

"She's an interesting girl, that's for sure and certain." 

She wanted to ask how long before she starts boring him, but didn't. She put the cigarette out and crossed her arms. 

"It's cold. I'm gonna head inside." 

He nodded and she left. She felt thrown by their conversation, cause it was so much like the old days. He had that effect on her, keeping her on her toes with heavy questions and sentences with hidden meaning. 

Ruby and Gilbert were now too finished with their plates and Gilbert looked like he'd been having fun talking to her alone. 

Maybe it was the alcohol, but she wanted to do something to claim him. He wasn't hers, not really, but for the night he was and she realized after standing outside with Roy that she did miss companionship dearly. She wanted to, but she didn't. She saw Roy paying for their table at the bar, something she knew would upset Gilbert, but didn't do anything for her. God knows Royal has the money. 

Ruby stood up and put her coat on. "Night cap?" she shrugged and Anne nodded. 

She didn't know how Gilbert felt about going for a night cap, but she felt she needed it. Ruby suggested going to her apartment and so the four of them went. 

Ruby's flat was nice and it looked just like Anne expected it would. A lot of IKEA, a lot of white, color brought to the rooms by bright decorations. The kitchen however was red and Anne thought it was super adorable. 

As soon as Gilbert and Roy found out Ruby's router isn't working they were already both on their knees on the living floor, trying to fix it. Anne just shook her head, thinking them ridiculous for feeling the need to uphold such masculine standards. Ruby just thought them amusing. 

"So, how are things going with you and Royal?" Anne asked, sure that guys weren't paying attention. Ruby then closed the door and led her back to the kitchen. 

"Right now it's great, I just don't know if it will last. I like him a lot, but it's just that... He's so..." 

"Serious?" Anne asked, raising her eyebrows.

"All the time!!" Ruby exclaimed and both girls laughed. 

"Anyway, Gilbert's a catch. He's the most thoughtful guy I know. You're really lucky to have him," Ruby said, handing her a glass of wine. 

"I am," Anne replied and for the first time truly saw just how amazing Gilbert was. "I'd be lost without him," she addressed more to herself than Ruby and took a sip of wine, lost in her thoughts. 

"And he's so in love with you, he never was like that with me..." 

That statement was enough to bring Anne back to reality. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well you should've seen the way he talked about you when you were out smoking with Roy! I had never seen anyone's eyes sparkle so much. Even if he doesn't always show it, I know Gilbert and he's enchanted by you." 

Anne was saved by Roy victoriously emerging from the living room, holding his phone up to show that the WiFi was up again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter, it was a little more serious than the ones before, but don't worry, I'm not done with light-hearted jokes. So Roy's a little bit of an ass, but I tried not being too hard on him, since I really like his character.


	4. No reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, okay, a LOT happens in this chapter. Enjoy ;)

Anne lost track of when exactly the evening changed it's course. Gilbert and Roy were doing that stupid macho thing where they tried to out-man each other, the alcohol Ruby and Anne had drank had worn off and Ruby suggested to Anne that the boys should have a drink as well to loosen up.

"I can't stand the look of them, really. Were they always this competitive?" Ruby giggled, covering her mouth. 

"Well, yes."

"Oh, Anne, I've only known you for a very short amount of time, but I already treasure our friendship dearly," Ruby said, placing a hand on Anne's arm. "Why don't you two stay the night? I have a perfectly good guest room just waiting to be used. It would allow for us to extend this evening. I am having too much fun watching these fools. Please, consider."

Anne said she'd have to talk it through with Gilbert first and whispered into his ear to follow her into the kitchen. She made sure to close the door after them, wanting the following conversation to remain private. 

"Ruby offered us her guest room for the night," she said finally, when Gilbert was done looking her up and down questioningly.

"Absolutely not, Anne." 

"Please, Gilbert... You could have a few drinks and let loose," Anne pleaded, avoiding his gaze.

"Why are you trying to prolong this catastrophe? I thought you hated being around Roy," he said a little coldly, but she couldn't really blame him. While she's been cheerfully gossiping with Ruby, he was left at the mercy of Royal Gardner's chatter. She could see why he was looking forward to getting home. She pouted her lips once again. Gilbert exhaled loudly. 

"I don't like his presence, no. But I'm enjoying hanging out with Ruby. I'm not ready for this night to end yet..." 

"I don't know anything about this neighborhood, I've already forgotten where we had parked the car and I have no desire to stay here longer than necessary... Simply no, Anne, we're not doing this."

"Gilbert, please—" 

"Okay, Anne... What's the real reason why you want to stay?" 

Anne scratched her neck nervously. She should've known Gilbert would see right through her. 

"She's such a great girl. I don't want him to... Defile her. Trust me, he will. He will want to stay the night and he will want to... You know... She will regret sleeping with him for the rest of her life, I know I do. She doesn't deserve that, Gilbert," she finished and Gilbert's gaze softened. He started rubbing circles on her back soothingly. 

"So you think if we stay he'll back off?" Gilbert raised his eyebrows.

"Ruby won't encourage him to stay while we're here. It's only their third date, she won't want us to know she slept with him so soon. Although he does have that charm. If I could talk with her in the morning, tell her he's bad news... Maybe I could prevent her from the pain." 

She wiped one tear from her cheek and Gilbert nodded, giving her a reassuring smile. 

"Ruby, pour me something stronger than iced tea. We're staying the night," Gilbert shouted from the kitchen and Ruby entered with glee... 

"Still a whiskey fan?" she grinned.

Thankfully, Royal refused to drink. Anne thought of this as a victory, although she still kept her guard up. She was dropping little hints to ask if he was staying or driving home but as it appeared Roy caught none of them. Eventually she gave up. 

She could see Gilbert getting more comfortable with the whole situation, now that he had alcohol flowing through his veins, Ruby on the other hand looked flushed, already a bit tipsy. Royal had noticed this with a predatory grin on his face and Anne couldn't help but feel a little disgusted. It's not like she thought he was ever gonna rape her, but he wouldn't even have to with his false charms. Many girls have fallen a victim to them.

Anne guessed she was so special to Royal because she didn't swoon as soon as she caught his attention. They started off as friends and later have developed a deeper bond, but in the short time of their friendship she could see no girl was able to resist him. 

Eventually, not even she did. 

"We should play a game!!" Ruby exclaimed, getting up from her seat. 

"Like a board game?" Gilbert asked, confused as to whether or not Ruby was in a state to keep her attention on something for such while.

"No, no. Me and my friend Phil once played this game at a party which is basically... How well do you know your partner. We take turns to answer questions in teams and if we fail to answer correctly, we have to do a dare."

Anne and Gilbert exchanged looks. Ruby was looking at them expectingly. 

"Sure, I mean, we know each other pretty well," Anne agreed finally, placing a hand on Gilbert's thigh. 

"No, not you two... I don't know that much about Roy yet. We should do it... Exes against exes." 

Jesus fucking Christ, Anne thought. 

"Sounds like fun," Royal finally joined the conversation, shooting Anne a daring glance. 

"Who picks those questions?" Gilbert asked.

"The internet usually does. Or maybe we could pick them? Gilbert would ask Roy questions about Anne, Anne would ask me something about Gilbert and the same would go for us... Both people in a team write their answers down and if they match, it's a win." 

The game seemed innocent, but Anne still wasn't convinced it couldn't turn into a mess. But since they wanted to be good house guests, she agreed. 

Ruby took a seat next to Gilbert, a glass of wine in hand and leaned back on the couch, putting her feet up on the coffee table. Anne shifted closer to Roy, but still kept quite a bit of distance.

"Who wants to start??" 

"Gilbert, what's Ruby's favorite color?" Roy said immediately. 

"Easy," Gilbert said as he and Ruby both wrote down their answers and revealed them. They said the same thing. "Pink," he said victoriously.

"That was an easy one..." 

"Okay, Anne... What's Roy's favorite memory of you?" Ruby asked. 

Anne looked lost for a moment. Then she remembered. 

Our trip to Louvre, she wrote down.

She was convinced this was it, until Roy revealed his answer and shocked her dearly. 

"It's a starry night," he read out. "She knows what it means. You got it wrong, Shirley..." 

She was glad no one asked what it meant. That night was forever written in her memory, no matter how hard she tried to forget it. They smoked cigarettes naked on the roof of his BMW parked near a cliff, far away from anyone's sight. They read bad french poetry and then had their first intimate relations. He was her first. 

"Anne, take a shot," Ruby said, emerging from the kitchen with a bottle of gin in her hands. 

Anne downed her shot. She felt the alcohol spread through her insides and suddenly felt the urge to ask Gilbert what his favorite memory with her was. 

Does he even have any? 

"This isn't fair, I'm gonna be piss drunk while my boyfriend has just started drinking."

"Those are the rules of the game, Anne," Ruby said and took a seat on Roy's lap. The look he gave Anne afterwards was undescribable and somehow daring and had completely thrown her off. Gilbert noticed it, taking a big gulp of whiskey and pulling Anne in for a kiss. 

She didn't expect it at all.

She ended up on his lap also, leaning into his lips. She could still taste the whiskey after she'd pulled away. 

She had kissed her best friend. She knew it was coming, she did her best to prepare for it all day and she thought she did, but in that moment it was suffice to say that she didn't. She wondered if Ruby and Roy could also feel the intensity of that situation or if it was all in her head. She wondered if he felt it too. 

It was a good few seconds before she realized she had been staring into his eyes all that time, catching herself and breaking it up. 

"Okay, you two, wanna get back to playing the game or are you too busy being in love?" Ruby laughed. She was scratching the back of Roy's neck. 

She nodded and they went back to their seats. 

"Anne, it's your turn to ask," Roy told her, but she wasn't concentrating. All she could think about was the kiss her and Gilbert shared. 

It wasn't a normal kiss, right? Maybe it was just because she was drunk, but everything melted away when their lips touched and it was as if it had been fueled by something raw deep inside her.

But she didn't like Gilbert... Did she? 

Of course she liked him. Who wouldn't like Gilbert? He was a great guy and her best friend. But did she like him differently?

No, she didn't.

She didn't, right??

She didn't.

Anne cleared her throat. "Okay Ruby, who's Gilbert's favorite author?" 

Her mind immediately went to Ernest Hemingway, after all that was the one author he mentioned the most, often quoting him in their conversations. Ruby thought about it for a moment, then written something down and turned it towards Anne. 

"Ernest Hemingway, am I right?" Ruby grinned. 

To that, Gilbert just shook his head and revealed his answer. Written on his paper was ANNE. 

She was completely stunned.

"Good guess, though," he said to Ruby. 

Ruby just shrugged. 

"I did not expect that!! And I didn't know you wrote. You must send me something, Anne. I'd love to read it!" 

"I will," she heard herself reply, unable to stop looking at Gilbert. 

Did he mean it? Was it just because of what they were pretending to be? He did always compliment her on her work. And she knows for a fact that he had read some of her stuff twice or more times. Like, he could quote it, but... She never could've imagined him liking her writing this much. It couldn't be true.

"I'm serious, Anne. You're really good," he said, almost as if he had known what she was thinking. 

"Thank you," she breathed softly. 

"Okay, what's my dare?" Ruby jumped in.

Anne thought about it for a second. 

"Jump out of the window."

"ARE YOU KIDDING, ANNE??" Gilbert asked in a raised voice.

"Why? We're on the ground floor, it's barely a meter and a half... I've jumped from higher–" 

"I'm down," Ruby interrupted.

Anne squeezed her hand. She was starting to like this girl even more. 

Ruby opened her window and the three of them came to watch. She jumped down and landed perfectly, screaming along the way. 

"That was fun!!" Ruby giggled.

Before Gilbert could stop her, Anne was jumping too. When on the ground she hugged Ruby tightly, laughing. 

"I don't know what you two were thinking, but jumping drunk, even from a height like this, is dangerous." 

"Oh, calm down, doctor." 

They both returned inside after that. They kept playing the game for a little while after that, but Ruby started yawning so they decided to do one last question and wrap it up for the night. The turn to ask was Gilbert's. 

"Roy, what's the first thing Anne does when she comes home?" 

Roy wrote down eat. Which is true, opening the fridge is one of the things Anne first does when she comes home, but not the first one. 

"Wrong," Gilbert said before Anne could turn her paper around. "She takes off her contacts, puts on glasses and braids her hair." 

Anne had just doodled a picture of glasses, but he was right. She high-fived him.

"You know you're not on the team with him, right?" Ruby laughed.

"How do you even know that? Do you two live together or something?" Roy asked.

"Yes," Gilbert said, shocking Roy. "But I knew that even before..." 

Anne smiled widely. 

She was glad when she saw Ruby walking Roy to her doorstep. They shared a kiss goodbye, but it was short.

It wasn't like her and Gilbert's, she thought. Anne still felt weird after the kiss. Mainly because she liked it so much. 

"I'mma go find you two some pajamas. I hope you won't mind me going to bed this early, but I can feel the wine getting to me." 

"Not at all, thank you for everything," Anne replied. 

Half an hour later they were both in the guest room, staring at the bed. It was big enough so they could both sleep there comfortably, but small enough to have to sleep close to each other. It didn't occur to either of them that staying the night would mean sharing a bed. 

"We can do this, right? It's not weird," Gilbert looked at her.

"Not weird at all," Anne replied.

"Absolutely."

Disclaimer? It was weird.

They climbed into bed, facing each other and exchanging nervous looks. For a beat they remained silent. Anne didn't know this, but Gilbert had been in the middle of counting the freckles on her face when she interrupted him, speaking. 

"Hey, what did you and Ruby talk about while I was out with Royal?"

She thought back to Ruby saying she could see how in love with her Gilbert was. Gilbert must've just been making something up.

"I was telling her about your terrible cooking skills. Hey," he shouted after Anne kicked him under the covers. He was radiating so much heat, it was so distracting that Anne wondered how she could ever fall asleep with him next to her.

"And about how well you're doing in school. Why?" 

"No reason," she stated simply. 

She turned her back to him and smiled to herself. A combination of weird thoughts were running through her head, she wondered what he would do if she shifted closer to him. She wondered what he was thinking. Before she could fall too deep into her train of thought, one of Gilbert's arms wrapped around her. It wasn't quite like they were spooning, there was too much space between them for that, but Anne felt instantly more comfortable. 

"Anne?" 

"Hm?" 

"Goodnight." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW to anyone wondering: YES, I do still take prompts on my Tumblr!! 
> 
> Find me there at @writingshirbert   
> (Yes I changed my username) 
> 
> Anyway,   
> I hope y'all liked this chapter!! Don't hesitate to let me know in the comments :)


	5. So much fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you go on and start reading this chapter, I have (what I hope to be) an exciting announcement!!
> 
> I've decided to start a series of Shirbert Christmas themed one shot fanfictions for the month of December!!
> 
> I'll release one each Sunday (starting this Sunday) and two more on Christmas Eve!! 
> 
> Just a little gift from me to you during this year's holidays ;)

Anne woke up in the middle of the night tangled in Gilbert's arms, unable to shift away.

Is this how all the one night stand girls feel when they sleep over? She groaned loudly and tried to get up from the bed, when a set of strong arms pulled her back down.

"Go to sleep, Anne," he mumbled, rubbing his face. 

"What are you, five? I need to pee." 

Gilbert however, did nothing to let her out. 

Anne punched his chest. 

"You keep calling me a five year old... You know I'm two years older than you?" 

Anne ignored his comment. 

"You keep acting like one... I told you I needed to pee. It's your doctor duty not to let me get a kidney infection."

Anne couldn't see this in the dark, but Gilbert rolled his eyes and then loosened his grip. 

"Finally," Anne said as she stumbled out of the bedroom. She was met by a very hungover Ruby eating crackers at the kitchen table. 

"Oh, Anne, sorry... Did I wake you?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"Oh no, Gilbert did. He's like a furnace," Anne laughed. 

"Must be nice," Ruby said, staring deeply into her coffee mug. 

"I'd call it annoying, but sure..." 

Ruby let out a slight chuckle.

"No, I mean to have someone to cuddle with. I haven't had much luck in relationships." 

Anne thought about it for a second. Yeah, it must be nice... She herself was longing for that sort of thing. If Ruby only knew the truth... 

"Why are you talking like this?" Anne asked. 

"It's nothing," Ruby dismissed it. 

"I got you," Anne said and took a seat across from her. "Tell me..." 

"I know I'm supposed to be happy to be dating a guy like Roy, but I'm just not sure about the whole thing. Like, it's going great, I should be ecstatic, but I'm not." 

Anne let out a breath of relief at that.

"And I keep waiting for the excitement to come... But it just doesn't, you know what I mean? I always thought I'd end up with somebody totally different. You must think I'm crazy..." Ruby shook her head.

"I don't," Anne blurted out, eager to hear what Ruby meant. "Different how?"

"Like... More light-hearted. Fun. Roy's so serious all the time, I can't seem to get comfortable around him."

Ruby buried her face in her palms, this was clearly burdening her mind. Anne touched her arm gently. 

"Ruby," she breathed. "Royal isn't as great as he seems, trust me. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I didn't get the chance. It's good that you're not crazy about him, in fact I would advise you to stay as far away as possible, I'm serious." 

Ruby's face went blank.

"Did he... Did he ever... Do something to you?" she stuttered, horrified. 

"You mean like hit me? No. He didn't have to. He had managed to hurt me just fine with his words. It wasn't a good relationship, Ruby. Abuse comes in many forms."

She could feel herself getting emotional, trying hard to keep it together. Ruby noticed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Anne. I made you face him—" 

"No, no, it's okay, really... You couldn't have known. What I'm trying to say is... You deserve much better. And I'm sorry to spring it on you like this, I know how it must sound and I really don't want to meddle, but—" 

"I believe you," Ruby interrupted, giving Anne a weak smile. "Thank you for telling me."

Anne chuckled. "Yeah." 

"I was so happy when I met him, God... I thought I could never do any better, so I just... Kept meeting with him. Especially after I found out about Gilbert having a girlfriend, well, you," she gestured towards Anne. "I know it's awkward to say this, but... I have to admit I tried to ignite the old flame, sorry..." 

That really made Anne laugh. "Oh, dear, you have nothing to apologize for, honestly. And don't you ever say you can't do better! In fact, you could do a thousand times better than him."

"Thank you for saying that," Ruby said. "I just get so lonely sometimes... You get it," 

"I do," Anne nodded. "This is horrible timing, but... I know someone who I think you would really click with. I could introduce you sometime, if you'd like... After this whole Roy thing blows over." 

"I'd like that," Ruby smiled.

"Great!! Now, I don't want to be rude, but... I really have to pee," Anne admitted, making Ruby burst into laughter. 

"Yeah, go on... Wouldn't want you to wind up with a kidney infection," she joked. 

"Right?!!" Anne giggled and headed to the bathroom. 

She heard steps in the hallway and then Gilbert's voice. "Is she throwing up?" he asked in worry. 

"No, just peeing..."

She then heard him get close to the bathroom door. "You've been in there for an awfully long time... Prostate coming in early, Shirley?" he joked.

"Jerk," she shouted, flushing the toilet and washing her hands afterwards. 

Ruby and Gilbert laughed. 

Anne stepped out into the hallway, shaking her head disapprovingly. 

"Is he always like this?" Ruby asked.

"You mean funny and handsome?" Gilbert wiggled his eyebrows. Anne hung her hands around his neck. 

"No, she meant rude and annoying," Anne spoke, grinning. "Honestly Ruby, I'm getting fed up with him... Take him, he's all yours..."

"I'm glad you're having fun on my account," Gilbert said. 

"So much fun..." Anne mumbled.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm going back to bed," Ruby announced. 

"You just had coffee..." 

"Stop doctoring everyone, Gilbert!!" Ruby shouted, already on her way to her bedroom. She stopped at the door, turning back. 

"Goodnight," she spoke. "Oh and Anne? Thank you for the talk." 

Anne gave her a wide smile. "Thank you too." 

"Well, you two certainly seem to be getting along," Gilbert noted back in the guest room. 

"I told you I liked her."

"Yeah," he agreed. "But how does this work... We keep pretending and then what? What if she finds out?" 

Anne was saddened by his comment, but she knew it was true. She had been wondering the same thing herself, not finding any answers. 

"We'll just have to make sure she doesn't... We break up after a little while, choose to remain friends and you know... Figure it out. Or come clean, I hadn't thought that far ahead." 

Gilbert took a deep breath and nodded. 

"Oh, and I wanted to tell you... I'm setting her up with Moody." 

"I'm guessing the Roy talk went well," he laughed. 

"Yeah." 

"But Moody doesn't know anything about us being a "couple". You wanna fill him in? Isn't that dangerous?" 

"You're asking a lot of awfully rational questions today, Gilbert... I don't like it. I'm the rational one in this relationship." 

"Haha, you wish," he teased.

"I don't know why I date you, honestly..." she poked at his side.

"You don't."

"Good point. I firmly believe we can trust Moody, though. Plus, I think they would really hit it off," Anne said, leaning against a dresser. Gilbert looked unconvinced. 

"Oh, just go to bed, Gilbert!!" Anne said, pushing him forward. 

"You keep nagging me like that, I just might break up with you..."

"Please, like you could do any better." 

Gilbert was already on the bed, waiting for her to get under the covers. 

"I guess you're right. There's no one quite like you, Anne Shirley." 

She turned the lights off and then smiled. 

The following Monday she filled Diana in on everything. Diana listened carefully hanging onto her every word. Then when Anne finished, she thought about it, gazing out the window of the coffee shop they were in. Anne was waiting patiently for her to say something, sipping her hot chocolate in the process. 

"So," Diana spoke. "The cupboards were red? What color was the counter?" 

"Ha-ha. So funny..." 

"Is he a good kisser?" 

"I'm not answering that!!" 

"Why?" 

"Because I'm not. Go kiss him and find out..." Anne said defensively, crossing her arms. 

"I'm pretty sure there's some kind of a girl code about not kissing your best friend's fake boyfriend, so no." 

Anne sighed. 

"You think setting her up with Moody is a bad idea? Gilbert surely does..." 

"I don't know, Anne. And I'm not getting involved in this," Diana said firmly.

"When did everyone start making smart choices all of the sudden??" 

"When did YOU start making bad ones is the question... I've always known you to be very levelheaded." 

"You're no help, you know that??" 

Anne came home to find Gilbert sitting on their kitchen floor, holding a bag of frozen peas to his face. Anne fell on her knees and took it from him, revealing a nasty black eye. 

"Christ, what happened??!" she shouted. 

"Billy paid me a visit," he responded, leaning back against the fridge and exhaling loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was short and mainly dialogue, but I honestly didn't think it needed much storytelling. Also I said I'd update tommorow but I've already finished today and figured I could totally update early... Look at me being a responsible writer and updating every day! :D 
> 
> Aaanyway, you know the drill: I hope you all liked this chapter and totally leave me your opinions in the comments! 
> 
> Also what do you think about my Shirbert Xmas series idea? Will you be reading? 
> 
> I hope so, cause I really wanted to do something nice for you all this holiday season... I don't know why, but I'm feeling exceptionally jolly this year!


	6. Just one

_Gilbert was having the time of his life. The whole of third floor was having a party, presumably the biggest and craziest party he had ever been to during his time in college. He was supposed to meet Anne half an hour ago, but his phone battery died and he had no idea how to reach her. He had borrowed Moody's phone and texted her, but she wasn't online and Moody didn't have Anne's number. Gilbert mentally scolded himself for not memorizing her number before. Anyway, a couple of guys called him to their room and said they were doing keg stands and asked if he wanted to join. Now, Gilbert was not a one to refuse a challenge. Thinking back on it now, he should've probably waited, since it was still just 10 pm and the party was just starting. He thought about living in dorms before, but figured it would be hard to study property with all the craziness going on. Partying is great, but only when one's actually up for it and not trying to not fail chemistry. He then headed upstairs to Diana and Anne's room, hoping to find them there. Once outside he knocked politely and entered._

_"There you are," Anne said and gave him a hug, catching him by surprise, but he quickly hugged her back. He thought it must've been due to the amount of alcohol she had already drank, but he wasn't complaining. "I was looking everywhere for you!!"_

_Their room was a mix of blue and green, the girls' favourite colours, cute decorations and Cole's drawing hanging on the walls. In theory it didn't really go together, but in reality it looked perfect._

_"Hi, Diana," he greeted their friend and she handed him a plastic cup with a clear liquid in it. He lifted his brows._

_"It's gin and tonic. Someone," she said, pointing to Anne, "has already had 7 of these..."_

_"You need to catch up, Blythe," Anne grinned at him, wanting to take what Gilbert figured to be her cup from the nightstand, but Diana quickly snatched it away before she could._

_"You're drinking water until I say so," Diana crossed her arms._

_"Why? So I can go back to thinking about He-who-shall-not-be-named?" Anne said, taking a seat on her bed and burying ber face in her in her palms._

_"We're still calling him that?" He asked taking a seat next to Anne and wrapping his hands around her back._

_"Why am I so stupid, Gilbert? I was so blinded by the fact that someone was actually interested in me that I didn't see just how big of a jerk he was..."_

_"So, you can see what I've been dealing with," Diana said softly to Gilbert, placing a hand on Anne's shoulder. "I've spent about a half-hour telling her just how amazing she is, but she's not listening to me..."_

_"Hey, hey, Anne," he said, lifting her head up to look at him. "Where is this coming from?"_

_"Billy has been going around the cafeteria today saying how glad he is Royal stopped dating that ugly piece of trash... Meaning me. And you know what? He's right."_

_"Anne!! Can you please stop saying things like that? You're the most amazing person I know... Boy or girl," Gilbert said, rubbing her back._

_"I don't believe you," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder._

_"What can I do to cheer you up? I'll do anything."_

_"No, you should go have fun crossing names off the list..." she said, taking a tissue and blowing her nose._

_"What list?" Diana asked, intrigued._

_"This stupid list of all girls he wants to sleep with," Anne said, leaning back against the wall._

_"First of all, Moody made that... Not me. Second of all, not all the girls—"_

_"Oh, so you're saying there's some girls who are immune to your charm, Blythe?" Anne laughed._

_"Just one," he said, looking her in the eyes._

_Okay, he might have a mild to moderate crush on Anne. But it's not like he's gonna do anything about it... He'll just wait for it to pass._

_"Yeah, he and Moody have this bet going on that he can't score all the girls on the list," Anne said, reaching for a bag of chips._

_Gilbert felt horrible about the list. Anne was never supposed to find it, but he wasn't supposed to agree to it in the first place. It was a stupid drunken bet with Moody, it's not like he was really gonna go around treating girls like pieces of meat. Yes, he was always up for having fun, but only if the girl was equally interested and aware that it was just sex and nothing more. He figured telling the truth about the list to Anne was the best choice, it's not like he'd ever have a shot at something more than friendship with her and frankly, he didn't even know if he wanted to. Anne had become his closest friend and a trusted confidant, he wasn't about to risk all of it just because of a crush._

_"Oh God, please tell me I'm not on that list," Diana asked, horrified._

_"Out of respect for me you aren't! I told Gilbert that if they even think about putting your name down I'll suffocate them in their sleep."_

_"Yes, she did say that..." Gilbert admitted._

_"How sweet!!" Diana exclaimed._

_"Sure, threatening to murder someone is the definition of sweet," he said and Anne laughed._

_"But no list tonight. Just you and me... What do you want to do?"_

_Anne sighed._

_"I want to party. Hard. But if I'm this drunk, you're this drunk," she replied, handing him his cup and pouring more gin in it. Gilbert took it without any objections and drank the entire cup, never breaking eye contact with Anne. After he was done he took her hand and they both headed downstairs. Diana couldn't come, she had to study for her upcoming test on econ. One day she wants to be in charge of her father's export, which means getting the best grades possible._

_"Lead the way, party girl," he joked and she rolled her eyes._

_"I could hardly be called a party girl, this is the first party that I'm going to without Royal, if you don't count the freshmen welcome mixer... I don't even know what to do! That's why you're here, to teach me," she admitted after thinking about it for a while._

_"You think there's anything to be taught about partying?" Gilbert laughed._

_"Honestly, I don't know. But if there is, you're the person to come to... Everyone loves you at these things."_

_"Well," he breathed. "I'm sure everyone will love you too, if you just loosen up and be yourself. You're pretty great, you know?"_

_He gave her a wink. They've just reached the common area and entered the crowd. Anne was looking around, smiling at drunken people doing stupid stuff. Gilbert noticed a dark haired boy giving Anne a little too much attention. She must've noticed too, because the next thing she said was: "Why is Charlie Sloane staring at me like that?"_

_Gilbert just shrugged. "Maybe you should go and find out."_

_"Gilbert Blythe," she said in a daring tone. "Are you suggesting I go and mingle?"_

_He laughed at that._

_"Why not? You're a single woman now..."_

_Anne thought about it for a beat and then headed towards Charlie. He saw the two of them getting drinks and made a mental note to keep a close eye on her, just in case. He probably didn't have to, Anne was a woman with a mind of her own, a very firm one, to be exact, but still. He liked being around to help._

_He was just in the middle of talking to a group of people, when a certain someone pulled him aside to chat._

_"Billy," he said, uninterested. Gilbert really didn't like the guy, although he seemed to be under a different impression._

_"Heey, bud. How are you doing?"_

_He was drunk, that much was clear. They were standing in a hallway by themselves, most people were either in the common area or cooped up in their rooms._

_"Fine. You wanted to talk to me about something?"_

_Gilbert wanted to have it over with as soon as possible, especially after hearing what he said about Anne that day._

_"I came to ask if you wanted to join me and my boys for a drink... You shouldn't have to hang out with that ugly trash Shirley just because Thomas moved away. We're happy to provide a guy like you with much better company..."_

_That was enough for Gilbert to throw a punch in his drunken state. He managed to hit Billy's nose, making him bleed all over the carpet. Before he could stop himself, he was punching him again and this time, harder. Billy wanted to retaliate, but then something flashed in his eyes. Something like fear. He was hesitating._

_That made Gilbert take a few steps back. He was not about to engage in a one-sided fight._

_"Leave her alone, I'm serious. There's more of that where it came from. And by the way, she's much better company than you and your buddies combined."_

_As he walked away he realized his knuckles were hurting like a bitch, but still couldn't stop himself from smiling. Worth it, he thought._

_On his way back to the common room he bumped into Anne, who's eyes immediately jumped to his arms, gasping in horror._

_"Christ, Gilbert. What happened? Are you hurt?" she asked, taking his hand in hers._

_"I'm fine. Shouldn't you be dancing with Charlie?"_

_"That's a pass. Will you tell me what happened?"_

_"Nope," he said simply._

_Anne sighed but then let it go. "At least let me clean this for you. I should have some leftover bandages in my room too."_

_Gilbert nodded and followed her to her room. He had expected seeing Diana there, but the room was empty. Anne was bossing him around, telling him to sit down and then kneeling beside him, cleaning his bloody knuckles. He watched her with a smirk playing on his face, but she was too concentrated on patching him up to pay him any mind._

_"There," she said when she was finished. "Just don't do stupid things like this again..."_

_"Anne Shirley, am I wrong or do you actually care for me?" he asked jokingly. She slapped his hand in return._

_"Of course I do, you fool!"_

_He laughed. A thought crossed his mind then and before he could think it through he blurted it out. "Do you want to live with me?"_


	7. Awful, mean, hateful boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am so, so, so, so sorry for not updating sooner. Let's just say I've had a bit of a writer's block over the holidays, I didn't even have a chance to update the Shirbert Christmas series... If you want me to, I did start writing a New Year's one, to finish the series off with and I could still post it. I know it's technically not Christmas nor New Year's, but I'm willing to overlook that part if you are :D

"I'm so going over there to give him a piece of my mind!" Anne shouted, angrily waving her hands in the air and pacing through the kitchen. 

"Well, it wasn't uncalled for... I did sleep with his girlfriend," Gilbert shrugged, taking a seat on the kitchen counter and reaching for another bag of frozen peas that Anne took out of the freezer for him. 

"Are you kidding me? Who can even keep track of that??? One day they love each other, next day they're out to murder one another... Honestly! Plus, they were broken up. I think. God knows..." 

After she was done with her rant, she took the now melted bag of peas Gilbert had already used and put it back in the freezer, shutting it in rage. 

"I'll have you know, it's nice to see you get this worked up over my well being. Makes me think you care," Gilbert joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, don't flatter yourself. It's that awful, mean, hateful boy... I've slapped you over the head with a history book and you were just being nice... In my defense, I totally misread that... He deserves something!! I don't know what, yet, but I know I'll be the one to give it to him. Perhaps I could whack him over the head with something bigger... Like an elephant!"

"Are you done?" Gilbert asked, annoyed. 

Anne was still huffing in anger, but nodded and crossed her arms... She was mad at Billy for being a jerk, sure, but there was more to it, just as Gilbert suggested... She did care. A lot. Gilbert could've gotten really injured. He goes around doctoring everyone all the freaking time, but he never cares about himself. 

"What's my middle name?" Anne asked out of the blue, staring at Gilbert cautiously. 

"Trick question, you don't have a middle name... And I told you before, I don't have a concussion!!" 

"Okay, well, sorry for caring about you!" Anne shouted and stormed out, locking herself in her room. 

_Stupid Gilbert, honestly... Here she goes pretending to be his girlfriend, just because he's too big of a sissy to own up to the truth and now God forbid she cares about him not getting hurt and he acts annoyed! Amazing!_

She heard a knock on her door then, but rather than opening it she laid down on her bed, completely ignoring Gilbert. 

"Oh, come on, I'm sorry.." he said, but she gave him no reply.

"Anne, please... You know I can't stand having you be mad at me... Please come out, I'll take you out to dinner."

Gilbert stood in front of her bedroom door for a few more seconds, ready to give up, but then the door opened and out of it came Anne already with her coat on. 

"Where are we eating??" 

  
"I knew I would lure you out with the promise of food," he said when they were both sitting in his car, driving to their usual diner. 

"I can still jump out of the car..." Anne replied, annoyed at the fact that he always sees right through her. Gilbert reacted to this by pressing the lock button on his wheel.

"Now you can't." 

"Gilbert Blythe, are you kidnapping me?" 

"Sure. I'm kidnapping you and bringing you to OUR apartment... That we SHARE."

"Well, I'm not saying you aren't a STUPID criminal..." she shrugged and he laughed. They pulled up in front of the diner and went in, immediately heading for their usual table. Once seated, Anne's eyes sparkled.

"Moody's working tonight," she said, raising her eyebrows.

"No."

"What do mean no??"

"Absolutely not. You're not dragging him into this mess. What would you even tell him?" 

"The truth?"

"Absolutely not. We would have to ask him to lie for us and that's not something I want to do... Especially if he hits it off with Ruby. Think about it, starting a new relationship and already having to lie..."

"Fair point... Then how about that we're dating??" Anne said like it was obvious.

"He'd know we're lying."

"How?? He has already graduated... I doubt he knows about anything that happens in our school..." 

Gilbert sighed and thought about it for a second. It's true what Anne said... There's no way for him to know. 

"Our cover story is that we were together for a year and a half... There's no way it would work..." 

"We tell him we lied to Ruby because Roy was there... He knows how much I hate Roy." 

"I don't like having to lie to him... Plus we don't even know if he'll go for it. I haven't talked to him in a long time. Maybe he's seeing someone," Gilbert crossed his arms. Anne stood up from her seat and slid to the booth right next to him. 

"Well, good. Let us at least try..." 

"Try what?" a voice said behind her back. "If you're talking about the duck, then I really don't recommend it. We have a new chef now and he's always coming up with these new recipes, but I just don't like any of them..." 

"Oh come on," Gilbert said. "Like she's gonna order anything other than that green pasta she always does." 

Moody laughed. "True. For you?"

"I guess I'll have the same tonight."

Anne saw an opportunity and took his hand. "No, we can share... I can never finish the whole plate anyway and you won't too... I've seen you munching on those donuts right before we left." 

Gilbert shot her a confused look, but said nothing. 

"Okay, want that red wine you always have with that?" Moody asked, but Gilbert held up his car keys and Moody nodded knowingly.

"Sparkling water's okay. Right, Gil?" Anne said and ran her other hand through his hair innocently. She could see Moody noticed, but kept any remarks to himself. "For the both of us," she added when Gilbert shrugged. 

"Cool, my shift actually just ended, but I'll put your order in and come say bye on my way out," he smiled and turned around, ready to walk away.

"Actually," Anne said, stopping him. "Why don't you join us? That is if you don't have any other plans..." 

"Sure, if you won't mind me having a Jack and Coke... Had a really long day today," he explained.

"Of course."

As soon as he walked back behind the counter Gilbert pulled away from Anne. She felt a strange sting in her chest, but ignored it. It felt good leaning into Gilbert, natural... She even wished Moody stayed a little longer, just so she could keep at his side.

"So you're completely ignoring my concerns on this," Gilbert said, crossing his arms.

"Do you think he got an idea?" Anne smirked.

"Of course he got an idea, Anne... You were all over me. He's just not saying anything yet." 

"Frankly, I don't know why you're getting so defensive about this... It's your mess, I'm just helping you clean it up," Anne barked.

"This," Gilbert sighed angrily. "Is not cleaning up my mess. It's adding to it."

"Well you were the one who asked me to go through with this bizarreness..."

"It was supposed to be one dinner with Ruby. I definitely didn't ask you for this!" 

Anne went quiet after that, turning away from him and staring at the table, making Gilbert realize his mistake. _Of course Anne would make friends with Ruby, she's this amazing, friendly, perfect person. And of course she'd wanna help save her from Roy after what she went through. He owed her that much... Actually, he owed both her and Ruby that much._

The more he thought about it, her and Moody were kind of perfect for each other. Gilbert put his elbows on the table, leaning forward and scratching his forehead. "I'm being a dick, aren't I?" he breathed.

Anne chuckled in spite of her will not to. "Yes. Yes, you are."

He moved closer to her and she shifted her gaze at him suspiciously. He then put his hand on her shoulder and slowly pulled her in for an embrace. It lasted a little longer than necessary, but Anne didn't mind.

"I'm sorry. You're amazing and I've been taking you for granted these past few days," he said when they pulled apart, gazing seriously into her eyes.

"You're alright too," she smiled. "Besides the whole grumpy thing. Not a good look on you..." 

Gilbert laughed and Moody returned to the table carrying their drinks. He had already changed out of his work clothes and was eager to finally sit down and talk with them. Gilbert took Anne by surprise, taking the lead and telling Moody about their relationship. Well, fake relationship, but still. Moody looked really happy for them, but she could see something behind his cheery exterior. Almost as if it was sadness... He and Gilbert exchanged a few looks she couldn't quite read, but she let it go. She was glad she had an excuse to put her head on her best friend's shoulder and breathe in his scent, purely platonically of course. Long story short, Moody agreed to a double date with Ruby and they promised to text him the details once working them out with Ruby. Their food arrived and Anne made it her goal to have fun embarrassing Gilbert, making the waiter take back the other set of cutlery he brought and feeding Gilbert the pasta. 

Once finished with their meal Gilbert went to wait in line to pay at the counter and Moody had to run back home, so Anne decided to make a quick run to the restroom. On her way there she bumped into the last person she was expecting to bump into.

"Billy!!" she blurted out in surprise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, I know... Make it up to you next time?


	8. Murder anyone recently?

"Can you watch where you're going?? I don't want to get any orphan filth on me..." he said harshly and took a step back, crossing his arms. He then looked away and found Gilbert with his eyes, scoffing. "I see you brought your little boyfriend along... How's his face, by the way?" 

"You little rat... Do you think I don't know it's your doing?" 

Anne took a long hard look at his face. There wasn't a even a scratch on it. It seemed Gilbert didn't fight back. 

"Oh, I'm sure he went crying to you right after it happened. He's not as tough as he used to be, I got him down on the floor in one punch." 

Anne knew he was trying to rile her up... But it was working.

"Maybe you should take a swing at me and see how tough I am."

Billy let out a smug laugh at that. 

"Maybe some other time, Fido. But you should watch your back now that your knight in shining armor is no longer fit to protect you..." 

Anne scrunched up her face in confusion. "What?"

"Don't play dumb. I know it was you who sent him to threaten me last year. No one in his right mind would get the idea of defending you all on his own. Unless I've underestimated you and you really do have him wrapped around your finger."

She felt an unpleasant feeling rise up in her stomach at that. She was going to throw up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now, could you please step away? You're in my way."

Billy left without saying anything more and she quickly ran to the bathroom, locking herself in the stall and getting on her knees. She ended up retching immediately after that and wiped her face with a piece of toilet paper, backing away from the toilet bowl, sitting down on the ground and leaning against the wall. 

She thought about what Billy told her. Was that really the case? She had wondered why she had been spared of Billy's nagging so suddenly last year. It made sense that it was Gilbert's doing, although it never would've crossed her mind. He knows how much she hates people getting involved in her private affairs... A knock on her stall door pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Anne? It's you, right?" a voice of a concerned Josie Pye carried through the door. "I heard you throwing up... Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just... Just a little too much wine, you how it is," Anne replied, exiting the stall and heading for the sink. She saw Josie watching her with a worried look in the mirror while she was washing her hands. Anne sighed loudly.

"I really am fine, Josie," she said, giving her a small smile. "Are you?" 

She saw something hidden behind Josie's features, something that was quite obviously bothering her. 

"Uhm," she breathed, hiding one of her hands behind her back and taking a few steps back towards the door. "I'm fine. I should get back to Billy."

Anne moved towards her and grabbed her hand. It was burned. She looked at Josie with horror in her eyes. 

Josie chuckled weakly. "Silly me... Can't even do roast chicken right."

"Sure," Anne replied, unconvinced. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Josie nooded. 

"If you ever need a friend or just someone to talk to, I'm here. I know we haven't been close—"

"We haven't," Josie said harshly. "Look, you covered for me with Gilbert and I'm grateful for that, but please, keep your nose out of my business. We aren't friends anymore." 

"Okay," Anne gave up. "But I meant every word. I'm here." 

Josie rolled her eyes and left, leaving Anne standing there alone. She kept to herself during the drive back home, her mind swarming with thoughts. _Billy did that to her_. She was sure of it. Gilbert was suspicious of something, especially since he too saw Billy and Josie leaving the diner, but said nothing. She thought about asking Gilbert about Billy's claims, but decided against it. She was done fighting for the night. 

The following day at school she expressed her concerns to Diana. She was suspiciously quiet. 

"And then he basically said that he only let me be because of Gilbert's threats... You don't think it's true, do you? Billy's just playing his games, like always, right?" 

Diana scrunched up her nose. "I don't know think so, no. Jane told me that Gilbert beat up Billy pretty good after he said those awful things about your breakup..." 

"And you're just telling me now?" Anne blurted out in anger. Diana looked very apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she squealed. "I thought you knew... Almost everyone knew. Jane likes to talk..." 

"Why am I always the last one to know stuff about myself? I imagine I must've done some pretty questionable stuff in my past life to have to endure this..." 

"Nonsense," Diana replied. "I'm sure you were just as lovely in your past lifetimes as you are in this one."

"Good save," Anne smiled. "I can't be mad at you while you're complimenting me... Please do go on..." 

The rest of her week went by pretty uneventfully. She decided not to stir up any more fights with Gilbert and so kept the whole Billy thing to herself. It might've been because he was behaving nicer than usual. He cleaned the whole apartment on his off day and said nothing about it, even throwing some of her laundry in with his whites and leaving it clean and folded perfectly on her bed. The following day he picked up all the groceries from her list on his way from school and insisted on not taking any money from Anne for it. But what threw her off the most was when she returned from school to find him cooking her favourite dinner. 

"Okay, cut the crap. What did you do?" She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously after he handed her a spatula to lick.

"I cooked and I cleaned... I thought that much was obvious," he replied not meeting her eyes. 

"No, seriously. What are you making up for? Did you break something of mine that I didn't notice yet? Murder anyone recently?" 

"Ha-ha," he said flatly. "Has it occurred to you that I might just be trying to be a good roommate?" 

Anne scrunched up her nose and pointed her finger at his face. "I'm onto you, Blythe..."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and went back to cooking. After dinner he slipped out without saying anything and returned hours later on the phone with someone. Anne was still up finishing her essay, something which he probably wasn't aware of since he was speaking very loudly. She pressed her ear up against her bedroom door and listened in on his conversation. 

"You are aware that she's gonna kill me when she sees it?" she heard Gilbert say. He was quiet for a while after that, Anne even thought he hung up and went to sleep when he spoke again.

"She would see right through me... I'm serious, you're taking that thing back tommorow night. I don't want it." 

She stood there for a few more minutes in shock, realizing that he must've really gone to sleep this time. She then decided to return to her essay, even though she knew her curiosity would probably keep her from getting any real work done. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey guys!! 
> 
> So that got more interesting, huh? :D


	9. Wanna bet?

Diana was never a one to deny Anne participation in crazy shenanigans. In fact, when she came to tell her about her latest gimmick, the whole pretend relationship thing, Diana nearly died of laughter. It has been her personal opinion that there is something more to Anne and Gilbert's relationship, something deeper, and if this nonsense they got themselves into would draw those feelings out, hey, she was all for it. It's also not like she could control Anne in any way. The duo go way back, all the way to her eleventh year of life when her childhood neighbours adopted this fiery red-headed girl. They quickly became best friends and even though it nearly broke Diana's heart when she had to move away after high school, their friendship still remained firmly intact. Paris wasn't for her, she realized, Europeans and their customs felt weird and she just had an off feeling about the whole thing. So running the risk of losing her parents approval and financial support she moved back to Canada and enrolled at Anne's university. All is well at the moment, though. At least it was, until her doorbell rang at midnight Saturday night and from behind the door emerged a fairly upset Anne. Now, Diana knew Anne was fairly upset based on the fact that she hasn't said a word since she came in, whereas Anne is usually a one to never shut up. She just took a seat at Diana's kitchen table and kept ignoring her surroundings, including Diana herself. 

At first, she thought Anne was on some kind of drug. Someone must've slipped her something, or she took it willingly, her behavior was so alarming that that was the first conclusion Diana came to. Stressed and confused she went into her and Fred's bedroom and fished around for a blanket to wrap around her best friend's shoulders. 

She sighed loudly at the sight of her boyfriend flopped down on their bed, who hasn't as much as lifted his eyelids since Anne's arrival. _I swear to God, a nuclear bomb explosion could not wake this man up_ , she thought and returned to the kitchen. 

"Anne, you're scaring me," she said as she took a seat next to her and squeezed her hand. Anne was sitting still and quiet, though. 

Then, out of the blue she stood up and blurted something out so fast that Diana caught none of it. 

"What?" 

"I need hot chocolate therapy like, right now..." Anne squealed and covered her face with her palms. 

"Your wish is my command," Diana replied and hurried to check her cupboards. 

"I only got dark, is that okay?" 

"I don't care... Oh Diana, there's a certain quandary troubling my mind. 

"I figured as much. Want sugar with that?" she raised her eyebrows. 

"Isn't that supposed be already in the packaging?"

"I don't really remember to be honest... I think this one's really old," she explained. 

"Good. It might kill me and then I won't have to deal with all of this," Anne groaned. 

"Don't say such things, Anne. The universe has a funny way of working things out. I'm sure whatever it is that's got you worried can be dealt with," Diana assured her and handed her a mug. Anne took a sip and then shrugged as to note that the chocolate wasn't all that bad. 

"You always say that... Very rarely that is the case," she replied. "You're not having any?" 

"I'm on a diet." 

"You don't need any silly diets. Is it Fred putting you up to this nonsense?" Anne said angrily. 

"No, he would never... There's a ball we'd like to go to and I can't fit into my favorite dress, you know, the blue one... It's a whole thing," she waved her hand. 

Anne sat there in silence. 

"Will you just tell me already?"

"I am — enraged."

"I can see that. Who should I murder?" 

"And confused." 

"Okay," Diana breathed. 

"And disappointed," Anne admitted. 

Diana nodded. 

"Turns out — I was on their stupid list." 

Diana's eyes went wide. Her heart raced and a huge lump rose up in her throat. 

"How do you know??" she finally got out. 

"You were too... Crossed out," Anne said, crossing her arms. 

Diana opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She was staring into the eyes her bosom friend and realizing she had been caught in an old lie at last.

"Why didn't you tell me??" Anne shrieked. 

"Are you mad?" Diana asked carefully. It was as if her whole world depended on Anne's answer. 

"Of course not!!" Anne shouted. "Why would you think so?! I am disappointed that you didn't confide in me, that's for sure and certain... I'm quite surprised, honestly. I didn't think you liked Gilbert like that!" 

"I don't! I mean... It was... You and Roy just got together and me and Fred were on a break and— We were so drunk I barely remember it. I was heartbroken and so was Gil—" she stopped and gasped. Did she say too much? 

"Why was Gilbert heartbroken?" Anne asked suspiciously. 

"It's nothing. He wasn't. I, uh, said that by mistake, I was going on and on, not thinking clearly..." 

"Cut the lies, please," Anne said calmly and Diana sighed. 

"He didn't say he was heartbroken. I just thought he was... You know, because of you and Roy."

Anne laughed. "That's not possible. Gilbert doesn't like me like that." 

"Are you sure?" Diana asked, implying otherwise.

"Of course he doesn't! Gilbert doesn't like anyone like that. He's having his fun, sleeping around. Always has been, just like right now." 

"Have you ever thought about why that might be? Maybe because he's in love with a certain someone that doesn't pay him that kind of attention?" Diana said, dragging the words out so much she practically sang it.

"You sound ridiculous. I know Gilbert. Especially after tonight."

"Do you? Think about it... How many girls has he slept with since this whole faking-a-relationship thing started?" 

Anne thought about it and then shrugged, dismissing it. "That's just so he doesn't blow our cover. I guarantee you, this thing ends, he's right back there."

"Wanna bet?" Diana asked, smirking. This seemed to anger Anne. 

"Do not mention bets to me ever again! I am so angry Gilbert won!" Anne exclaimed. 

Diana opened her mouth. "Did you two?? You were the last one? On the list I mean..." 

"Yes and no. We didn't. Moody thinks so, though. That's why Gilbert didn't want me dragging him into this! Apparently, his honor is now compromised and he wants to come clean about the whole thing!! What's worse—" 

"Whoa, whoa... Slow down. What happened exactly?"

"Moody thinks since we're now "dating" that Gilbert won... Slept with us all. I hate it! It's like now Gilbert's entitled to some kind of a prize and for what? Sleeping with so many women?? If it'd been a girl acting like this, everyone would say she's a slut! But a guy? No, he's... A hero, a champion. Can you believe that? Oh, and don't even get me started on what he won!!"

Diana was almost afraid to ask. Eventually, she didn't have to.

"Moody's car!!" Anne laughed ironically.

"The 67' chevy?? Moody loves that thing!" Diana choked in surprise and Anne shrugged.

"The idiot tried to hide it from me! I heard him talking to Moody on the phone about it one night... Didn't think anything of it... Then while we were hanging with Moody and Ruby at our apartment the keys just fell out of his pocket! God, I made such a scene in front of Ruby! I just... I was so angry at him!" 

"I get that... He probably didn't want you knowing about you being on the list..." Diana said caressing her best friend's arm. 

"He said, and get this - that he only let Moody put me on it because he knew that him and I would never happen!!" 

As Anne said that she leaned back in her chair and covered her face with her palms, sighing loudly. It occurred to Diana that she might be more angry about the fact that Gilbert said the two of them would never happen more than the whole bet and the car thing. Of course, she voiced none of it. She cleared her throat, took a seat next to her friend and turned towards her. "So uh, how did Ruby and Moody get along?"

"Oh, they were really hitting it off... Up until the moment I ruined the whole thing with my foolish tantrum!" Anne cried out. "I can't go home tonight, Di. I can't face him. And I sense that he wants to be alone too... Reevaluate the whole fake-dating thing."

"You sound almost as if you didn't want it to end..." Diana said more in tone of a question and Anne sighed.

"I don't know," she shrugged.

They were quiet for a while and then Diana spoke. "Come on, I'll make you something to eat. You can sleep here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... Tried a different thing there... You know... Not actually showing what happened but skipping it. Hope you guys didn't mind :D 
> 
> Also it's a little shorter than usual, sorry for that.


	10. Trouble in an overgrown, infested jungle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I'm sure you guys have already noticed, I name my chapters after their actual lines and let me just tell you... This one is interesting. 
> 
> Don't be mad

Anne woke up at around 7 am to the sound of Fred's alarm. He strutted around the apartment for a bit, brushing his teeth and ironing a clean shirt for work. She and Fred weren't really the closest and he was actually pretty surprised to see her crashing on his couch, but that was understandable since Diana probably didn't want to wake him up just to tell him that Anne stayed over. Anyway, since she was already up and had nothing better to do, she decided to go brew the two of them some coffee, she vaguely remembered the way he took it, milk and two sugars (something Anne liked to call a milkshake, since she was a loyal fan the old-fashioned unsweetened black coffee). Fred was very thankful for this and took a few minutes off his busy schedule to sit down and have it with her. He was a country life runaway lawyer at a fancy corporate firm in the town nearby, the type of guy Anne would normally hate, but ever since she found out from Diana that he has a stash of pro bono cases in his desk she warmed up to Fred a little. Apparently he goes to meet up with his pro bono clients during the weekends, on his own time, off the clock. 

"How's the fake boyfriend doing?" He said teasingly and Anne shook her head. 

"She told you?" Anne laughed.

"Of course. We tell each other everything... Kinda the point in a relationship. But don't worry, your secret is safe with me," he winked.

"Not sure there is a secret to be kept anymore," she sighed and took a sip of her coffee. Fred shot her a confused look. 

"Trouble in paradise?" 

"I'd call it trouble in an overgrown, infested jungle, but yeah," she scoffed.

"I don't get it... You two seem so close. First time I met you, I actually thought you two were dating." 

Anne raised her eyebrows and let out a deep breath. "Everyone keeps saying that! And I just— I'm so mad..." 

"Why?" he replied cautiously.

"Because— It's not like that at all. I look for it... And I don't see it. Even though, and please don't say this to Diana cause she's gonna let me have it for being right all this time, I want to. See it, I mean... But it's just— He's just— Gilbert. Doing Gilbert things... There's nothing romantic to it and I can't just convince myself otherwise, cause I've been doing a lot of convincing myself with Royal and I don't wanna go through that again." 

Anne's sudden outburst of emotion surprised even herself, especially since it was Fred she confided in, but she didn't regret it. Fred seemed relieved that they were finally talking about real stuff too, since they usually just tease each other or joke around. 

Fred placed a hand on her arm and squeezed it. She gave him a faint smile. 

"I'm sorry, Anne... I'm sorry that I can't properly finish this conversation with you, but I have to go to work now."

She nodded.

"Look, the way I see it... Doing something is always better than not doing anything. No what ifs, if you know what I mean. I know you're a big fan of romance novels, but real life... It's different, love blossoms differently, at least in my opinion. You don't need to be swept off your feet every day to know that the person you're with loves you. I know you and Roy were like that... That's make believe to me. You and Gilbert have one of the realest relationships I've ever seen and I'm certain that if you talk to him about this, no matter his answer, your bond won't break. So there's really nothing to fear." 

Anne, shocked by Fred's wisdom stood up and threw her hands around his neck, hugging him tightly and then walked him to the front door.

"I'll talk to him. But not right now, I'm mad at him right now," she explained.

Fred laughed. "Of course, you gotta run a tight ship, Red," he winked. Anne rolled her eyes and closed the door. 

Finally alone, she decided to go into Diana's bedroom. Diana was up too, slowly tapping the screen of her phone and yawning. Anne, like an intruder that she was, climbed under her covers and wrapped her hands around her bosom friend. They stayed in bed for about an hour, talking about old memories, until Diana decided to get up and get dressed. 

"I'm going to the supermarket," she announced. 

"Can I come with?" Anne squealed. 

"Anne, I say this with all my love, but you stink. Stay here, take a shower." 

Anne lifted her arm slightly, smelled her armpits and nodded understandingly. Diana left a few minutes after, laying some clean clothes and a towel out for her. So she obeyed her best friend and stepped into the shower. When she was done she opened the wall cabinet in search of deodorant, but accidentally bumped into her glasses in the process and heard them fall to the ground. Both lenses cracked horribly, something that both surprised and angered her. You'd think they'd make them more durable, but apparently not. She dressed herself angrily, accidentally putting the shirt on backwards in her half blind state at first and blow-dried her hair. 

There was nothing else to do, she had to return home for her contacts. 

Looking back on it, it probably would have been a better idea to wait and have Diana drive her, but Anne didn't think of it at the moment. She wanted to call an Uber, but her phone was dead and even if Diana had the type of charger Anne needed, she wasn't able to look for it. 

It was approximately a ten minute walk home in daylight, she knew the path very well and was convinced she could make it. 

Halfway on her way she stopped to tie her shoe and as she was getting up she lost balance and had to take a few steps back, accidentally crushing into someone. "I'm so sorry, miss," she said, turning around.

"Miss, really?" she heard Gilbert's voice say from behind her. 

"You've got lady hands," she replied, crossing her arms. "Besides, I heard high heels." 

"There was a woman—" Gilbert started, but stopped himself, staring her up and down.

"Your shirt's on backwards. And where are your glasses?" he asked. Anne opened her mouth to argue but closed it quickly after looking down and realizing that she did in fact, put her shirt on backwards again. 

"It's a complicated shirt," she said defensively and Gilbert chuckled. "The glasses, they're um, well..." 

She opened her purse and took them out, placing them in Gilbert's hand. He gave her what she could only think to be a sympathetic look and tried to tuck a stray hair back behind her ear, but got his wrist slapped in return. 

"Don't touch me!" she yelled. 

"I'm sorry," he said. 

"What does it get you any points in your bet? Ten points for touching an ear, but you should aim for the butt next time," she said ironically, purposely trying to start a fight. 

"Anne, let's not do this in the middle of the street. I'm parked nearby," Gilbert replied, trying hard to reason with her, but she wasn't listening. 

"Why? Ashamed? Imagine how all the girls you slept with would feel if they found out they were just a trophy to you..." 

"Anne—" 

"Is that why you had me move into your apartment? To make me more accessible to you? So you could have it easier to fuck me too, is that it?" she screamed, waiting for him to say something, but he didn't.

Anne was glad she wasn't wearing her glasses then, because she knew she probably couldn't bear the look on Gilbert's face. He turned around and started walking away, which riled her up even more. She ran after him, not willing to let him get out of it that easy. 

"Oh, so running away already? You are such a selfish, disgusting egomaniac. I can't believe I thought you were different—" 

Anne stopped, realizing that Gilbert wasn't actually running from her, but rather walking to his car. He fished around in his glove compartment for a little while and then shoved something in her hand. 

_Her old glasses._

"Did you know I keep them in my car at all times? Because I fear that something like this happens and we'll be stranded somewhere and then something happens to you because you couldn't see properly." 

If Anne could see properly, she would notice just how much hurt was painted on his face. So she didn't put them on, just kept clutching them in her hand, regretting deeply that she let herself say those things, even though she knew she didn't mean any of them. 

"THAT is why I asked you to move in with me. And you have no idea how much it hurts to hear you imply otherwise. It's as if you didn't know me at all."

"Gilbert—" Anne cried out, reaching out to him, but he stepped away. 

"Don't. Do you know what I was doing all night? Driving around looking for your ass after you stormed out because I couldn't get a hold of your phone. Like an idiot. Because I was worried sick about someone who apparently doesn't care the same way." 

Before she could say anything he got into his car and drove away. She turned on her heel and put her old glasses on, tossing the broken ones back into her purse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, I know, I know, I said no angst but like... Weren't you getting tired of all the fluff?? 
> 
> Also... If you like this fic, it would mean the world to me if you shared it, I'd love to hit 10000 hits on this sometime in the future... But no pressure <3 
> 
> I love you all for sticking with this story and want to ask you... Want me to drag this out a little, get more into the other storylines or do you just want Shirbert already? :D 
> 
> I will listen.


	11. Announcement

So guys, as you may have noticed there haven't really been any new chapters and I just wanted to say: _Don't worry, I didn't forget about this fic, there's just other stuff I have to deal with first. I will definitely continue!!_

That's all ;)


	12. So, Gilbert's coming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm so, so, so sorry for not updating sooner. I'm going to explain it in the notes at the end, so if you're curious you can read it and if not just skip it. 
> 
> Also, I want to thank you all so much for waiting and liking this fic ❤️, at least I'm hoping that you haven't forgotten about it yet... 
> 
> I promise you, a delay like this isn't gonna be repeated. Ever.

The next month of her life was, to sum it up, interesting. A big part of her and Gilbert's schedule overlapped, leaving only a small window for Anne to move her things out. Well, most of them. She was now crashing at Ruby's, since her guest room was available, but Anne considered it a temporary situation, so she left her furniture at home, well, Gilbert's home... She didn't want to cause Ruby the trouble of having to move out the original guest room furniture that was in place. In all honesty, it was agonizing to sleep in the bed she and Gilbert once shared. She would often wake up at night, grasping for his hands that she vaguely remembered to be placed on her body and then realize that they're gone. Just like her friendship with Gilbert was. 

Someone could say that she was over exaggerating, but that someone would be wrong. Anne is a rather stubborn soul, to say the least, and after she was done packing she left her keys laying on the kitchen table, with a note that read: "I'LL CALL YOU ABOUT THE FURNITURE - A" 

She expected some sort of a reply. 

There was none.

Anne beat herself up about it for a week, for naively believing that he would reach out and ask her to talk things out, but he didn't. Frankly, she didn't really believe her move would be final. She thought they'd ignore each other for a week, tops, and then somehow reconcile and go back to being best friends, but she was mistaken... 

It was almost as if Gilbert didn't know she existed. 

And she couldn't make sense of why that made her heart ache. 

One sleepless night, she wondered into Ruby's bedroom with a bottle of gin and a tortured expression, which was enough for Ruby to drop everything what she was doing and join Anne in emptying out the bottle's contents. 

"I just," Anne cried out half a bottle in. "I just thought he'd at least call or something. We've never went a day without talking to each other and now it's been more than a week and it's like— it meant nothing, you know? Like I meant nothing..."

"Don't say that," Ruby said, rubbing circles on Anne's back while she wiped away her tears. 

"It's true," Anne bit back and rubbed her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. Frankly, I don't even know why it bothers me so much..."

"I do," Ruby replied, but Anne wasn't paying attention. She was playing with her old glasses, thinking about everything that was said during her and Gilbert's last conversation. Did he really care that much? 

"Huh?" 

"I know why you're so upset."

Anne doubted that very much, since Ruby didn't know the full story between them, only what they've told her, which was, for the most part, pure bullshit. 

"Why?" 

"Because you love him," Ruby said simply. "From what you've told me, you two have never said that to each other, but can see that you do. Love him, I mean..."

Anne opened her mouth up to reply, but nothing came out. Luckily, she was saved by her ringtone. 

Distraught, she looked at the caller ID in hopes that it was Gilbert calling. It wasn't. 

"Diana?" Anne said when she picked up, wanting to keep the conversation as short as possible. To her surprise, she heard a loud squeal on the other end. 

"I'M ENGAGED!!" Diana shouted. 

"What??" Anne screamed, getting up from the floor in disbelief. 

"Fred asked me to marry him tonight!!" Diana repeated herself, too excited to notice the sadness in her friend's voice. 

Now, don't get this wrong. Anne was really happy for her best friend. She's decided she really likes Fred, and had spent many nights giggling with the two of them since her fight with Gilbert. This was great news. 

Still, it failed to lift Anne's mood. It actually just brought it down, since the first thing that came to her mind after hearing the news was sharing it with Gilbert. 

"Anne, are you there?" Diana asked. 

Anne put on a fake smile, finished the whole bottle of gin and started squealing with her friend. 

She doesn't remember exactly how she got roped into planning their engagement party, but she did. She supposed it's okay, since there really isn't that much for her to do these days and she could really use a distraction. 

Mrs Barry was in charge of the guest list. The two of them were just going over it while the venue was getting prepared. 

Anne shouldn't have been surprised when she saw Gilbert's name on it, but it still felt like someone hit her chest with a rock. 

"So, Gilbert's coming..." she mumbled under her breath. 

"Dear, I know you two are fighting right now, but he and my Diana have known each other practically since birth. Her birth, at least. Except for when you came to Avonlea and missed him and his father moving away by a week, I think. Well, you cannot blame Diana for wanting him at this special event." 

Anne gave Mrs Barry a faint smile. "I don't blame anyone, Eliza. I haven't got any right to meddle in such things anyway. It was more of a remark I made to myself to remember to collect my anger and put it somewhere very far away from this beautiful venue, so I don't ruin perhaps the most magical night in my dear friend's life up to now." 

Eliza gave her a hug. "I'm ecstatic that Diana has a friend like you. Even though you and I had a rocky start, I really do love you as if you were my own, Anne. I can't even begin to count all the things you have done for this family throughout the years." 

A few tears escaped Anne's eyes, turning into a waterfall. She let herself cry in front of Mrs Barry, after all, they truly were almost family. She left the table for a bit and came back with a bottle of sherry.

Third glass in, she told Eliza everything about the past few months.

It actually felt really good. 

"So, uhm... Mr Gardner thinks you and Gilbert are dating?" She asked carefully. Anne nodded. 

"Well," Mrs Barry cleared her throat. 

"What?" Anne asked, blowing her nose. 

"I might've sent him an invite as well," she confessed, showering in guilt. Anne's eyes went wide and whatever words she was planning on saying got stuck in her throat and made her choke. "He hasn't replied, though." 

"Oh, thank God," Anne sighed in relief. 

"But he may still come," Eliza added. 

Anne buried her face in her palms and collapsed on the table. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, before I get into it, I have a proposal for you guys. I want to write more, even one shots and I'd love it if you guys left me some prompts in the comments! It could literally be anything, I'd be very happy to write it for you and have some fun with it - as a kind of apology for not being active recently. 
> 
> So don't be shy, ask away! 
> 
> Now - why I wasn't active. I was failing school. Hard. (That one's kind of on me for choosing advanced math as my elective, right?) 
> 
> And with the coronavirus the whole situation just got a lot more complicated and I needed a shitload of time to study. Luckily, all is well and I have finally graduated. Yay, me! 
> 
> I'm so happy you guys, you have no idea. 
> 
> And now I have time. Time to write shirbert, and even a book of my own!! (Yeah it's crazy but I'm writing a book and I'm planning on trying to get it published later). Fingers crossed, it actually goes well. 
> 
> So I'm back. For good. No more long waiting on chapters for you guys!


	13. Jesus Christ, Gilbert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, it's a shorter chapter today, but I thought I'd update for you guys. 
> 
> Also, prepare yourself for Shirbert next chapter ;)

Gilbert didn't like getting ready for anything. And it wasn't about having to pick the proper attire for an event or rubbing excessive amounts of hair gel into his hair, which he hated, it was about the wait. He'd always go back and forth, pacing before the mirror and changing his tie at least three times. He sucked at tying his ties properly. 

_Anne used to do it for him._

Gilbert sighed and opened the fridge, eyes scanning for something to eat, as he hadn't eaten the whole day. It was the third time he peered inside that day, as if he was waiting for something new to magically appear inside. _You're going to an engagement party_ , he said to himself. There's going to be plenty of food at an engagement party. Amongst other things.

_Like Anne._

"Jesus Christ, Gilbert," he muttered to himself and decided to pour himself a glass of wine to ease his nerves. 

He didn't even know what he was nervous about. It was just his Anne. 

Well, not his. At least not anymore.

His phone started ringing, pulling him from his thoughts and he picked it up, downing his drink beforehand.

"Moody?" 

"I'm downstairs," Moody said and hung up. They had agreed that Moody would drive him and a few other people to the thing, as he was on some medication on which he couldn't drink anything anyway. Gilbert, on the other hand, knew he needed to get drunk that night. 

He had given his car back to Moody, explaining that he can't keep it and can't tell him why. 

In guys world, that was enough. 

"You nervous about seeing your ex tonight?" Moody asked as soon as Gilbert got in. 

_She's not my ex._

"Well, hello to you too," Gilbert replied and rolled his eyes, fastening his seatbelt. 

"Man, I can't imagine how you must feel. I've never seen you so broken up about any girl before. Must have been something really special you two had..." 

Gilbert opened his mouth to say something, but a voice replied from behind him and nearly gave him a heart attack. 

"Hey, Gil." 

"Ruby?" He asked and removed his hand from his chest, exhaling loudly to calm down. "Shit, you scared me good. Why aren't you sitting in the front with your boyfriend?" 

Moody punched his arm. 

"We're not..." Ruby mumbled, but Moody stepped in. 

"Not yet. We're getting to know each other." 

Gilbert nodded and turned around to speak to Ruby.

"I'm sorry for not reaching out since... You know. But—"

"Anne," Ruby finished for him. 

"Well, yes." He confirmed. An uncomfortable silence then fell upon the car, until Gilbert decided to breach it. "How is she, anyway?" 

Ruby shrugged. "It's, uh... I think all the planning helped, you know. She's put a lot of work in it." 

"Yes, well, she's good at that stuff. I'm sure everything's gonna be perfect tonight." 

Ruby laughed. "Oh, you have no idea... You should've seen her this morning, I've never seen anyone so riled up. Apparently there was a mixup at the florist's and she spent like an hour—"

"Screaming into her phone?" Gilbert asked. 

"Yes," Ruby giggled. "I feel so bad for that poor lady on the other hand." 

Gilbert couldn't help but smile at the thought of Anne pacing around Ruby's apartment and giving some innocent lady a piece of her mind. If he were there, he'd probably hug her and pour the two of them a shot. 

He was in great denial of missing her dearly. 

"Thank you, Ruby."

"For what?" she asked, confused. 

"For taking care of her." 

"Oh, it's not... She takes care of me, really."

Moody pulled over and announced they had arrived to the venue. It was a very old, very nice vineyard on top of a small hill. Typical Anne, he thought. 

"Ruby, could you give us a second?" Moody asked and locked Gilbert's passenger door. 

"Well okay, but I don't wanna go in alone since I'm your plus one and I don't really know any of those people..." 

Moody nodded. "Call Anne. See if she's okay. You know how she gets." 

Once they were alone, Gilbert shot him a confused look.

"Okay, what's up?" 

Moody punched him again, second time that day. 

"What the hell?" Gilbert screamed.

"Don't 'what's up' me... You know what's up. Now tell me, what the fuck are you doing? Have those years of excessive banging killed all your braincells?" 

Gilbert remained silent, frowning at his friend. Then, after a minute of being stared at, he spoke. 

"I have zero idea what you're talking about." 

"Anne, you idiot!!" 

Gilbert acted dumb. Moody doesn't know shit about shit anyway.

"Don't give me that look. Jesus, Blythe, are you seriously going to screw up a relationship with the only girl you've ever cared about?" 

"Oh, shut up."

"It's true... And don't even try to deny it, I've seen it for years. You have it bad, my friend. Just man up and apologize."

Gilbert laughed ironically. 

"For what?" 

Moody shot him a look.

"For everything and anything. That's what you do with women. Sometimes I'm not even sure what I'm apologising for... As long as the missus is happy." 

Gilbert raised his eyebrows at him and sighed. 

"Me and Anne aren't like that. We're real with each other. Always."

Moody nodded and looked off into the distance. "I know what you mean. I feel like that with Ruby." 

"Is Moody Spurgeon falling in looove?" Gilbert teased.

"Only if you admit that you already are in looove, you douche." 

Gilbert laughed and shook his head, both of them getting out of the car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is totally random but if you're getting bored in quarantine and want to see a film with a bit more serious topic, I'd recommend you guys go check out Scumbag (2020). 
> 
> It's a Slovak film based on real events that actually happened in my country and left me feeling deeply sad and ashamed. 
> 
> That's just if you're into drama, no pressure.


	14. My dear Royal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I've decided to split the events of the party to multiple chapters, I hope you don't mind. I just thought updating more frequently is better than posting one long chapter after a much longer time... So, without further ado... 
> 
> Here it is.

He finds her at the entrance, personally greeting all guests. By her side stands the feisty Eliza Barry, Diana's mother. It seems they aren't as late as he thought.

She doesn't notice him at first. She's busy talking with Ruby, both laughing at something that was said. She looks beautiful, he's always liked green on her and the dress she's wearing tonight does her petite frame justice. He's hypnotized by her laugh, he could watch her like this all day. 

_Until she turns to him._

She doesn't look surprised, Ruby must've mentioned that they've arrived together. Gilbert's normally very good at reading Anne's thoughts and feelings, but tonight her face is blank. He raises his arm to greet her and although she doesn't wave back, she does give him a faint smile and nods her head slightly. 

He figures she's decided to put her anger aside for tonight, since it's such an important night for her best friend. 

He smiles back. 

That's it. Their entire interaction. Moody runs up the stairs to hug her and says something at which she rolls her eyes and shakes her head. 

He imagines it must've been about him. 

Then Moody turns around and gestures for Gilbert to come inside with them. He tries to pass her without saying anything, he tries not to stir up trouble, but Eliza calls to him and captures him in the reins of her idle chatter. 

Anne stands next to them, nodding her head and forcing herself to smile and he wants to say something, anything to make it better between them, but he knows it's not the right time. So he doesn't.

He figures he'll say something later, or never. If she doesn't wish to speak about it, he'll respect her wishes. 

_Even if it breaks him._

Eliza then excuses herself, trying to be inconspicuous, but he looks right through it. Someone, probably Anne, has told her something. 

Once they're alone, or at least as alone as you can be with dozens of people around, he speaks. 

"Hey." 

She sighs loudly and then—

"Hi, Gilbert."

He tries not to show how happy he is that he got a response. He looks around. 

"Everything looks amazing, by the way. I know you planned this whole thing."

"Well, you haven't seen the inside, so..." she replies. 

"I'm sure it's great. You're great," he says and then quickly decides to add to it. "At this. You're great at this." 

"Thanks. Listen, I've got guests to greet. You should go inside, have some champagne... Go find the happy couple."

He wants to say _that's a nice way of saying you want to get rid of me_ , but he doesn't. 

He's grown. He can be a bigger person. So he heads inside to chat with people he doesn't want to chat with and gets tipsy, borderline drunk, just to pass the time. Once every name is crossed off the guest list, the party starts. Anne steps out to give a toast to the couple, recites a beautifully written poem, one of hers for sure, and then gives out SAVE THE DATES to everyone while Diana and Fred take turns to speak. 

She'll make the best maid of honor, he thinks and heads out to look for the restroom. 

What he's not aware of, of course, is that while he kills time in the men's bathroom, Anne looks everywhere for him. Until he hears voices outside. 

"Please, go look inside, Moody... You're a guy, you know I can't come in," Anne says. 

"Sure you can... What do you even want from him? I'm sure there will be a better time to talk to him about your relationship. Cornering him in a bathroom isn't exactly— Ouch!" 

Gilbert is intrigued by their conversation, even amused until he hears Anne gasp and run off.

That's when he comes out of the bathroom and crushes into Moody.

"Dude, I don't know what's up with Anne, but you should go find her..."

He doesn't listen to the rest, just cuts him off and says he's on it, running away from Moody. He stands in the hallway, struggling to find her in the crowd when a big wooden door opens and a hand pulls him inside. 

"Anne?" he says and searches for the light switch, revealing a very angry Anne, few boxes of wine and a bunch of old brooms in a tight, small closet. "What the hell? Let's go outside..." 

She shushes him, leaning her ear on the door and listening. After a few seconds she exhales loudly and turns to him, not saying a word.

"Care to explain what's going on?" he whispers. 

"Roy's here," she announces. 

Gilbert rolls his eyes. "I know. I saw." 

"He's been following me all night, asking about you, if we're still together..." 

"...And you've told him that we are and once again, you need me to play pretend with you," he finishes in anger.

"No, you idiot. Ruby stepped in, saying we had a fight and now he's searching for you wanting to do... I don't know what... But, he's wasted and aggressive and—" 

"I can take care of myself, Anne!" he shouts and she wraps her hand around his mouth, revealing a nasty handprint on her wrist. He wants to comment on it, but she pushes him against the wall, tightening the grip on his mouth. 

"Listen to me," she says, staring him in the eyes. "He's crazy. And he has a gun in his glove compartment. I know, because he, uhm, always has it on him, it's been that way for years. Now, I don't think he would... You know... But he's really drunk and... You need to leave, okay?" 

He looks down on her hand and she finally moves it away, letting him speak. 

"I'm fine, Anne. I can handle Royal. In fact, I'mma go find him right now and beat the shit out of him for bruising your arm—" 

"No!" she says and pulls his hand away from the doorknob. "Please, Gilbert. Listen to me for once. Leave." 

I'd be a lie to say he's not hurt by her comment. 

"He's the one who should leave, not me... I haven't even talked to Diana yet. I'm not the one causing trouble here, he is. Of course, you won't throw your dear Royal out..." he whispers in anger. 

"My dear Royal? Really?? Are you seriously going to talk to me this way?" she says and shakes her head in disbelief. "For your information, Gilbert Blythe, I'd throw him out right this instance, but something tells me he won't go without causing a commotion. This is Diana's day, I don't want to ruin it for her! I ruin everything all the time, even with the best of intentions..." 

He sighs loudly. "This is ridiculous. If you don't want me here, just say so... We both know Royal is all talk, he's not going to do anything. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving." 

She tries to stop him, but his hand is already turning the doorknob. But the door doesn't open. He frees his other hand from her grasp and tries to open the door again, leaning his weight on it. After a while of struggling, he gives up and turns to her.

_They're locked in._


	15. Don't care about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I know you're asking yourself... Is she really updating again? It hasn't even been a day...
> 
> Well, I had a fucked up night and alcohol and regret kept me up, so I decided to write. 
> 
> Don't get used to it though lol. Or maybe do?? Idk. I'm not promising anything.
> 
> Just a heads up, I had to add an archive warning because of this chapter aaand... Let's just say... It's intense. At least for what has been happening in this fic up to now. 
> 
> I didn't even expect to write this. 
> 
> But I am posting it. And I stand behind it. 
> 
> You guys are probably like 'WTF is this chapter?' lol, so I'm gonna let you guys read and find out.

"We're locked in," Gilbert announced, still leaning his weight on the door. Anne shot him a horrified look and shoved him away, trying to open the door herself.

"No, no, no, no, no... This can't be happening!" Anne said, desperately battling with the doorknob. "Shit!"

"I mean, we can just bang on the door," Gilbert suggested, even though he knew that the music was playing really loud and that the closet they were in was pretty far from the gathering. Still, someone might hear them. 

"Oh, God no... Imagine what it would look like! You and me in this closet - people would assume we were having sex... I can't ruin Diana's day with such affairs." 

His mind was buzzing with possible replies. He wanted to snap at her, ask her if it would really be that bad letting people believe they were having sex... He wanted to ask if she was really so ashamed at the thought of his touch, even if it was just pretend. 

"Worse things have happened at engagement parties, Anne," he finally replies and she scoffs, crossing her arms. 

"Yeah, you mean like the angry maniac with a gun?? If he found us like this, I don't even want to know what he would do, Gilbert!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "You're over exaggerating." 

"Well, excuse me for not wanting you to get hurt!" she shouts, ignoring her own words about keeping quiet. 

A moment of silence falls upon them, both eyeing each other and not knowing what to say, despite wanting to say so much... 

"I thought that'd pretty much be what you'd want to happen to me. To get hurt, I mean," he says carefully, scanning features on her face for a reaction.

She sighs and chuckles quietly. "I'm not angry anymore," she says. "I'm disappointed. You didn't call. You didn't text. But I don't want you to get hurt, ever."

"That's bullshit, Anne. You could've picked up the phone and called me yourself if you really wanted to talk it out. If I had called, you'd probably just shout at me or not answer at all and you know that." 

Anne looked truly thrown by his words. She was meddling with a stray lock of hair that slipped out of her updo, avoiding his eyes. She was like this for a while. 

"Wow, so you're not even gonna say anything..." he says and stubbornly turns away from her. _Are they really going to spend this time like this?_

"I'm sorry," she shares, surprising not only him, but herself. Once the words are out, there's no way to take them back, so she gives up and gives in. 

"I really am," she confirms what accidentally came ot of her mouth and takes a deep breath. "In truth, I regretted leaving you as soon as I did it. I don't think you're a selfish egomaniac, or whatever it was that I said to you at the car... I think you're the best person. Like ever. Out of everyone I know." 

After she's done with her speech she looks at him expectingly, but he doesn't say a thing. 

She's not sure if he's waiting for her to say more, or if he just wants her to shut up forever, but she decides to keep on speaking. 

"I, uhm— I miss you." 

Something comes over him then, and even though this was all he wanted to hear when coming here, somehow, it's not enough. 

"You don't get to do this, Anne. You don't get to say these things to me. I can't, I can't hear this."

"Gilbert, please—"

"Please, be quiet. Either we stand here in silence until someone finds us or I swear to God, I'll break this door down." 

And that's that. They spend about a half hour staring at walls in utter silence, only thing breaking it being the sounds of their breathing. Then, Gilbert speaks up.

"This is ridiculous."

"You're the one who wanted to stand here in silence—" Anne starts ranting angrily, but gets interrupted. 

"Not that, I haven't heard a single person outside this door." 

Anne shrugs, keeping her gaze on the ground. "We are pretty secluded here." 

"I'm breaking the door down."

"You're acting ridiculous!" 

"I'll pay for it, I just... I can't be in here." 

"Right, cause it's so bad being in the same room with me—" Anne cried out, hurt.

"I never said that!" Gilbert barked. 

"Then what is it? Did I really screw it up so badly between us? I know I overreacted, I tend to do that a lot with that awful temper of mine, but you know that... I know it's no excuse, but I just can't bare the thought of you not being in my life—" 

"Anne, stop!" 

She slaps his arm then, angrily peering into his eyes and fuming. 

"No, I'm not gonna stop! I want things to go back to the way they were..." 

"Well, I don't!" Gilbert yells. It's clear that none of them care about causing a scene anymore. 

Anne is on the verge of tears. 

_And it's because of him._ He feels a strong urge to wrap his hands around her torso in a tight hug, to stroke her hair soothingly and massage her shoulders until it's all good again, after all, that's what he always does for her, no matter what. But not today. 

The past few weeks without her have been agonizing, she's been the only thing on his mind at all times, but somehow, he realized going back to the way things were just wasn't enough for him. 

He didn't want to pretend anymore. _To lie to her anymore._ He got so tangled up in the string of his lies and affairs, of trying to shift the way she viewed him, of trying to make her jealous by sleeping with dozens of girls, well, that part may have also been fun, but still. _He was done with Anne Shirley._

Sure, he'll miss her... He'll miss everything about her from the exact pitch of her laugh that some people find annoying to her spontaneous singing in the kitchen while preparing coffee or her endless rants about unimportant stuff. He'll miss reading her poems, even the ones that he picks out from the trash can in her room, because she doesn't think they're good enough or seeing her scribble doodles all around her notebooks, even though she hides them from everyone.

He'll miss seeing her strut around in his kitchen making breakfast in her ridiculously baggy pajamas or baking cookies on Sundays, because as Marilla has taught her, Sunday tea can never happen without a batch of fresh sugar cookies. 

He throws himself at the door shoulder first, but instead of breaking it he falls down, knocking over an old wooden cupboard with a loud bang. 

Anne gasps in shock.

He feels a strong, pulsing pain in his shoulder, they always make it look so easy in the movies, but that's not his biggest problem. 

Anne's eyes meet his and he's convinced they're both thinking the same thing. 

_There's no way no one heard that._

They're suspicions are confirmed when a furious Eliza Barry opens the closet door, a crowd of curious guests standing behind her. He immediately thinks how ridiculous they must look, Anne with her eyes red from holding back tears and him, still laying on the ground with a tear in his suit.

"You're already showing yourself to be a wonderful maid of honor," Eliza notes sarcastically and shakes her head, turning around to walk away. Gilbert stands up abruptly.

"Hey, it's not her fault!" He hears himself shout. "We got locked in here on accident. She wanted to wait it out without causing trouble—"

He feels Anne punch his back. 

"I don't need you to stand up for me! I never did and more so now, since you so obviously don't want anything to do with me anymore..." 

"Is he bothering you, my darling Anne?" Royal said, fighting his way to the front of the crowd. 

"And you—" she points to him after he emerges. "I don't need you either! Or, to correct myself — I don't want you around at all!" 

Some of the guests gasp at Anne and disapprovingly shake their heads, but Anne's too angry to even notice. Apparently, so is Royal, because the next thing he does is swing his hand in the air, as if he was going to... _Oh no._

"You bitch!" 

It all happens in a matter of a second. Gilbert jumps at Royal before that hand has any chance of even getting in the near proximity of Anne and starts beating him uncontrollably and the whole world just melts away. He doesn't see people freeze in horror or feel Anne's hands on his shoulders, pulling him away from Royal and he certainly doesn't hear her cries. 

"STOP!!" She yells for what feels like the hundredth time to her and he finally does, leaving Royal on the ground. 

He's in deep shit. Royal's not horribly hurt or unconscious, but his face is a mess and there's about a million percent chance that Gilbert's going to get sued for this. If not turned in. He started the fight, he was the only one who threw punches... _He was guilty._

At this point, Anne is bawling her eyes out hysterically and as soon as he stands back and turns to her she's punching his chest and shoving him away. 

Diana's here now too, in the background, horrified, dialing 911 for the shadow of a man that's laying on the ground. 

"Is this what you wanted?!!" Anne shouts. "Why, Gilbert? Tell me, why did you do that? Why, when you don't care about me anymore?" 

"DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU?!"

He's not sure how or why these next words came out of his mouth, or if they even did, but somehow, in the middle of this mess he hears his voice speak.

"I'M FREAKING IN LOVE WITH YOU!!"


	16. I don't believe it

Gilbert closed the door to his apartment and leaned on the door, slowly slipping down to the floor and covering his face in his palms. Just two hours prior he had beat his best friend's ex up and managed to accidentally tell that very same best friend that he was in love with her.

The adrenaline was still flowing through his veins and his mind was stuck on that moment, replaying it in his head thousands of times and making his world spin in circles. 

As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted saying them, as he saw the shocked look on Anne's face and felt his soul break in half. 

He didn't want to say it.

_Not like this..._

Not with dozens of people staring at them, not when she was crying her eyes out and definitely not when she was not yet ready to hear it. 

He had accepted long before that Anne wasn't ready for his confession. He had planned out just how he was going to tell her one day, obsessing over every single detail of that made up evening.

She'd come home from school, like always, probably fed up with Billy or some other douchebag who had gotten on her nerves that day, asking him to pour her the usual glass of red wine to soothe her nerves. By that time, he'll have cooked her favorite pasta and cleaned the kitchen, already having rented some of her favorite medieval drama movies on YouTube. 

They'd drink, of course, but not much. Third glass in he'd stop the movie and ask her about the plot, starting a seemingly endless conversation about 13th century English literature. 

_And then he'd tell her._

He hadn't put much thought into whether or not she felt the same way. He knew she loved him as a friend and he had tried to look for something that would indicate that there could be more to her fondness for him, but he just couldn't figure it out. 

One thing he had gotten used to with Anne was her hot and cold behavior. 

He'd get his answer right that moment at the very couch he was staring at, and that would be it. 

If he had to be completely honest, the thing he regretted the most out about his actions was the agony of not knowing what she thought. 

If you hadn't caught it by now, the thing is — Gilbert didn't get a response.

All he got were about five seconds of silence in the room and then two of the male guests escorted him out.

"They never think about hiring security at these things," he heard an older gentleman say as he was being dragged to the entrance.

At first, Gilbert understood why the phone in his back pocket hadn't rung yet. 

His friends were giving him time to cool off. And cool off he did, asking the cab driver he stopped near the highway to just drive, anywhere, assuring him that he'll pay for it. 

After an hour, he felt strange about it. 

It all started making sense when he finally got the courage to take the phone out of his pocket and check for any new messages. 

_His phone wasn't there._

A vague memory of putting it on a table emerged in his mind then, remembering that he didn't even think to grab it when he was leaving, so he just sighed and asked the cab driver to take him home. 

He took out a small bottle of Jack Daniels that he had purchased at a gas station when the cab driver stopped the car to use the restroom. The man kept assuring him that this wasn't something he did often... Gilbert didn't really care. 

He downed the whole thing in one big gulp, choking at the burning feeling that arose in his throat. Sitting on the floor like that, holding an empty travel size liquor bottle, he really felt he had reached rock bottom. 

He didn't know how long he sat there for, lost in his thoughts and practically bathing in a pool of his own misery when something cut through the silence. 

Was it? 

_A knock..._

_And another one._

A moment of silence—

_A loud bang._

"Gilbert, I know you're in there!" he heard Anne's voice say from behind the door. "The landlord saw you come in." 

Gilbert stood up slowly, placing his hand on the doorknob and leaving it there. 

At that moment he thought and felt a million things all at once and was debating whether he should open the door or not. 

He wanted to know the answer, he really did, but then also... _Did he?_

"Gilbert, I swear to God, if you don't stop being a coward and open this damn door right now I'll call Sebastian over to bring me his keys!" 

"Okay," he breathed, knowing she could hear him from the other side of the door. 

"Okay," she replied calmly. 

And then she was standing in front of him, her perfect updo all messed up, dried up mascara running down her cheeks and an unreadable look on her face.

She looked like she was still figuring out what to say. 

"Do you love me?" she asked coldly, keeping her face as neutral as she could. 

"Yes," he admitted. 

Then she waltzed into the apartment without shooting him a single glance, sat down on the couch and crossed her arms. 

"I have so many questions!" she declared stubbornly and he followed her into the living room, trying hard to gather his nerves. 

"Ask away..." 

"Since when?" her question followed almost immediately, as if she wasn't even listening to a single word he said. 

"Since we met, pretty much." 

She nodded, scanning the room with her eyes, making an effort not to let her gaze land on him. 

He expected more questions to follow, but they never came. 

"I am beside myself with rage at your actions tonight." 

"I understand that..." he said, keeping his eyes on the floor. He had expected her to be mad, but the fact that she hadn't addressed his confession further made him assume the answer.

_She doesn't feel the same way._

"So," she breathed. "Roy's not pressing charges. I made sure of that."

"What, how?" he asked in disbelief and she opened her purse, taking a towel out and unfolding it, revealing a small handgun. Gilbert gasped and felt the urge to grab it from her arms immediately. 

"Don't touch it, it's got his fingerprints all over and I want it to stay that way. It's not registered, so... He could get in a lot of trouble, seeing as he already has a record."

"He has a record—?" Gilbert blurted out. 

"Yeah, I, uh... Wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Anyway—" Anne mumbled, getting cut off.

"How do you even have that thing?" 

"I took his keys. Don't worry, I already returned them with a slight warning that if anything was to happen to you, it goes straight to the police." 

Gilbert kept staring at her, at a loss for words. 

"You did that for me?" he asked, hoping he could somehow get some sort of an answer to his confession. 

"No, I did that for me." 

Gilbert sighed. 

"So, if it's okay with you, I'll be on my way. Put some ice on your knuckles and wrap bandages around them, the wound's gonna keep opening otherwise." she said flatly and headed for the door, but Gilbert jumped in front od her, blocking her way to the exit.

Her eyebrows shot up and she gave him a questioning look. 

"What?" she shrugged.

"Is that it?" Gilbert asked. "You're not gonna... Say something?"

She kept looking at him, silent. 

"I mean I... I think I deserve an answer."

Anne smiled, taking his cheek in her palm. He was looking at her expectingly, feeling a sudden urge to put his hand on hers.

"You want an answer?" 

Gilbert nodded.

"The answer is simple, I don't believe it." 

Gilbert stared at her in disbelief, breath stuck in his throat. 

"You don't... Believe that I love you?" he managed to say after a while.

Anne nodded calmly.

"Yeah, I mean... I think you like the idea of being with someone, and since we spend so much time together, you've managed to project all those bottled up romantic feelings of yours onto me and now you're confusing genuine friendship type of love with actually being in love." 

Gilbert opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get a single word out, he heard a knock at the door. 

"Gilbert Blythe, open up! It's Toronto Police Department, we have a few questions about a 911 call we got earlier this evening," a woman's voice said from behind the door.

Gilbert shot Anne a panicked look, moving his head in the direction of the gun that was laying on his coffee table. The instructions were clear, she was to hide it immediately. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need you guys to comment on this lol


	17. A question

**Hey guys, listen...**

**It’s been a while. I know.**

**So, I don’t even know if you guys remember this fic, but in case you do and do want me to continue and finish it, please leave a comment, so I know.**   
  


**I will finish it if you want me to, no hiatus, nothing, literally I will post at least twice a week for you guys.**

Thanks :)


	18. Whiskey, neat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, back, back again!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments! ♥  
> The last couple of months have been hell, tbh. But reading your comments made me very happy :)
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is a little different and not very long, but I think you guys might appreciate a backstory.

Crouched in Gilbert's closet, her knuckles tightly gripping Royal's handgun, Anne felt overwhelmed. It was a mystery to her how and why she always ended up in these crazy situations, as if she was a beacon pulling all kinds of trouble towards her. She wasn't sure how long it had been since she hid, but it felt like an eternity. From what she could make out, there were two officers in the living room, one male and one female, but the male officer barely spoke. She hoped Gilbert wouldn't offer them tea or coffee or anything, it sounds dumb, but Gilbert legit turns into a waiter when nervous. It's kind of adorable, to be honest, but understandably, she just wanted out of that mess as soon as possible. 

_"Are you sure I can't get you anything? Tea? Coffee? Perhaps something stronger?" Gilbert asked, his hand already cupping the kettle. "I make a mean gin and tonic, you know?"_

_Anne chuckled at that, but shook her head. "I don't think I could get anything down, honestly. Are you sure your roommate doesn't mind me being here? I know it's pretty late."_

_"Oh, he won't mind, he pulled like three all-nighters packing everything up, so he's out cold now."_

_"Have you found a new roommate yet?"_

_"Oh, you know... Not yet, but I'm sure someone will come along. Maybe Moody, I don't know. But I'm pretty sure you didn't knock on my door at 3 am just to talk about my living situation."_

_Anne inhaled sharply, fidgeting with her braid. She didn't know why exactly she came to Gilbert's place. Sure, they are friends, despite all of Anne's effort not to befriend him she somehow did, but they weren't the call-you-in-the-middle-of-the-night friends, were they?_

_Or at least they shouldn't be yet. But somehow, he was the first person who popped into her mind when she was sitting behind the wheel of her car, broken down and crying for what felt like an hour._

_"Yeah, uh... Sorry about that, again. I would've gone to Diana, but Fred's mother is in town and she's spending the night at his place..."_

_"Anne," Gilbert breathed, placing a hand on her arm and giving her a soft smile. "Breathe."_

_Anne nodded, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down. "I'm glad you came."_

_"You are?"_

_Gilbert laughed. "Yeah. I mean you could've called first, I would've changed out of these God awful pajama pants, but yeah. I'm glad you came."_

_"I'll have you know I find grown men wearing Thomas the Train pajamas very sexy," she cracked a joke, staring him up and down. "It's a kink of mine."_

_"I do look hot," Gilbert said, putting on a serious face and taking a seat across from her at the dining table. "So, what's up?"_

_"I broke up with Royal," she said, staring at her feet. She expected Gilbert to say something, but he remained quiet, giving her time to think. "I didn't plan on it or anything, we were to go downtown and see a reading of Henry James' novella 'The Portrait of a Lady', you know how much I love 'The Turn of the Screw', but... He had this look," she said, letting out a chuckle. "This look, Gil. A look that said: I want to marry this woman. So there I am, at a stoplight, thinking, I should be happy. I should be glad to see that look. But, I'm not. So I get lost, staring into nothing, cars blaring their horns at me... And I'm stuck. He's not very patient, so he raises his voice at me. The light's red again. Then there's a man knocking on my window, I want to answer him, I do, but I'm stuck. Roy's shaking my arm, but it's no good. Cause I'm stuck, you see. Lights change for the, God, I don't even know, maybe sixth time? So, the man gets angry and starts kicking the car and shouting, just shouting... Roy gets out on the sidewalk."_

_She went silent after that. Gilbert was staring at her_ _expectantly, but calmly. She didn't even realize they were holding hands._

_"You sure you don't want a drink?" he asked._

_"I've never really seen a fight before, you know?" she adds. "Like a REAL fight. Sure, guys throw punches, but this-"_

_He gripped her hand even tighter, nodding._

_"It was a bloodbath. And the cars are just driving past this! I mean, no one's stopping. Maybe they didn't see it? I don't know... Anyway, I'm still in the car. And my face is wet, I'm bawling my eyes out. And I'm thinking, someone should call the police, right? Roy is unhinged, but do I call the police on my own boyfriend? Finally, someone comes. It's a woman, she's walking a dog and she tries to call the police, but the guy starts screaming, just begging her not to. It turns out he's on probation and he's had a couple of beers and thought what the hell, I can drive."_

_"I'm so sorry, Anne."_

_"I should've done something!" she cried out, banging her fist against the table. "I wanted to, but I couldn't move. It was so strange..."_

_"You shouldn't blame yourself, it's not like-"_

_"So, he drags me out of the car, like... Drags me, literally. So we leave, I'm riding shotgun, he stops at a gas station and goes in. We're not talking, at all. A few minutes later he emerges in a tank top, the bloody shirt in his hand, all cleaned up, his hands wrapped and everything. And he wants to go to the show. Like nothing happened!"_

_Gilbert hugged her tightly as she cried, stroking her back. After a while she collected herself, using up all of his tissues._

_"I had to break up with him, I just had to. And it wasn't even about the fight, not really. It was all of it. I couldn't take it anymore. You should hear the things he said..."_

_"Are you sure you don't want a-"_

_"Whiskey, neat."_

_It was while he was shuffling around in the pantry that she noticed a folded up sheet of paper laying on his counter. She didn't get a good look at it before he came back, but she was positive that it was a list of girls from their school. "What is this?" she asked curiously and the bottle slipped out of his hand, shattering on the floor._

The closet door opened with a loud creak and revealed a very relieved Gilbert. "You can come out now. They're gone."


	19. It’s about damn time

All in all, it wasn’t as bad as Gilbert thought it would be. There was some yelling, some eye rolling, a definite death glare or two, but they managed to have a conversation about the events of that night without Anne murdering him, so that was something... 

Truth is, he wasn’t too thrilled with her either. Stealing an unregistered gun, putting herself in harm’s way, but he decided not to bring it up. He had learned not to fight Anne’s battles, and definitely never to mention she wasn’t fit to fight them for herself. 

Which he knew, obviously.  
Still, he felt a need to protect the feisty redhead. 

They didn’t address his confession. It shouldn’t have surprised him, really. He can’t just drop an information like that after beating her ex bloody and then expect applause. With Anne, it’s always best to let her process things on her own time. 

What pained him, though, was that she implied his feelings for her weren’t real. 

_'I don’t believe you', what does that even mean?_

Does she really not see how utterly, not to mention _pathetically_ , in love with her he’s been since their first meeting? 

Also, she never voiced her opinion on the matter. 

Also, she never answered his question. Verbally or otherwise. She had been perfectly unreadable, as always. 

And you know, _maybe_ it’s for the best...  
Gilbert knew he shouldn’t have let that initial crush grow to this extent. But he embraced it instead. Firstly, he told himself Roy was just an obstacle along the way, waiting the length of their entire relationship out somewhat patiently. It was too soon for him and Anne anyway. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he and Anne just belonged together, even though she showed no indication of any interest in him romantically. 

It wasn’t like he was playing "the long game" or anything, not with Anne. He just figured it would happen one day, and best he could do until then was to not screw it up. 

Until today.

Maybe he should just accept that him and Anne are never going to be more than just friends, if that’s even in the cards after tonight...

Gilbert sighed loudly as he got up from the bed, his throat aching for some water. He was not surprised how quickly the human body could sober up after such dramatic events. He poured himself a glass, looking around the kitchen for something to do. He might as well, it’s not like he’s gonna fall asleep after all that... 

He found himself in Anne’s room, his hand reaching for her trash can once again. 

_You really ought to stop doing this_ , he thought to himself. 

Then, he heard the doorbell ring. He sprinted out of Anne’s old room and into the living room, nervously stopping in front of the door, checking his watch. Three am. It could be the police, or even worse, Royal Gardner. 

He took a deep breath and opened the door. 

_It was her._

She was completely drenched from the rain, wet strands of hair clinging to her face and mascara running down her cheeks. 

She didn’t say anything, she just stared at him with an unreadable expression painted on her face. He too decided to stay silent, locking their eyes in an intense gaze, waiting on her to be the first to speak. 

"I’d like to come _home_ now," she said and Gilbert couldn’t stop an idiotic grin from forming on his face.

"It’s about damn time."

And then her arms were hugging his torso and she was squeezing him tightly, face buried in his shoulder. He heard her mutter something, but he couldn’t make it out. 

"Huh?"

"I said," she breathed, pulling away from him. _"Let’s never fight again."_

"That can be arranged," he laughed. 

She took off her coat and yawned, dropping a small backpack he assumed to be filled with some of her clothes to the ground. 

"I need a shower," she announced and headed for the bathroom. 

Gilbert thought it would be creepy to sit around in the living room waiting for her while she’s in the bathroom, so he went into his room and fell back on the bed, grinning like an idiot. 

Anne was back. 

Probably totally exhausted from the events of tonight, but back. 

He almost couldn’t believe it. 

A few minutes later he heard her finish up and exit the bathroom, but he figured she most likely just wants to go to sleep and that he shouldn’t intrude. 

That was, until she opened his bedroom door and climbed to bed with him.

"Don’t read into it," she said as she positioned her head on the pillow next to him. 


	20. Everything you haven’t told me, I guess

Anne Shirley stood in the shower for what felt like an eternity, arguing with herself. Events of that night had taken her on a ride on an emotional roller coaster. 

She left Gilbert’s apartment about three hours ago and headed back to the engagement party, which had taken an interestingly swift turn. It was as if nothing had happened, largely due to Eliza Barry taking control of the situation. 

"She threw some money at the band, told them to rile everyone up. It worked," Fred told her when she returned and shot him a confused look. 

"I’m so sorry, you guys..."

"Eh," Fred shrugged. "What’s a party without a little drama?" 

She didn’t stay for long, though. She felt the guests stabbing her with their disapproving glances, which she really couldn’t blame them for. She’d probably judge herself too. 

She was just about to give Ruby’s address to the cab driver when something inside of her shifted. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to go back. 

_"Don’t care about you?”_

"I’m sorry, what did you say?" Anne turned her head to the driver, confused. 

"I asked for the address," the man replied through gritted teeth. 

"Right, uhm..." 

_"I’M FREAKING IN LOVE WITH YOU!!"_ Gilbert’s voice echoed in her head and she rubbed her face, sighing loudly. 

"Miss?" 

"Sorry, I uhm, I think there’s someone I need to see. Can you turn it around?"

Anne turned the faucet and sat down, running her hand through her hair and rinsing it off. There was something in the air since she got back, she couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but she felt as if anything was possible. Maybe it was just the champagne, but she couldn’t help but wonder if he meant what he said earlier.

And so she found herself in his bed, unsure of what to do next. 

"Don’t read into it," she rambled in panic and Gilbert nodded, staring her up and down, confusion painting his face. 

"I want us to be honest with each other from now on." 

Gilbert sat up and she followed suit, leaning on the bed frame. 

"What do you want to know?" he breathed. 

"Everything you haven’t told me, I guess," Anne replied nervously. 

Gilbert sighed loudly and got up, walked to his wardrobe and rummaged around in there for a bit, pulling out a small cardboard box and throwing in on the bed. She looked at it expectingly, but shot Gilbert a cautious glance before she even thought about reaching for it. He gave her a small nod, which was enough for her to snatch it, throwing the lid away and curiously gazing inside. 

"Are these–"

"Yours?" Gilbert breathed. "Yeah. I keep them all. Well, at least the ones I can get my hands on."

Anne looked at him, speechless. 

"You do realize this incredibly creepy, right?" Anne asked, her eyebrows shooting up disapprovingly. 

She pulled them all out of the box one by one, studying them for a bit. They were hers, all right. All the poems and stories she managed to throw away in the last year, they were right here, before her. All the papers were straightened out, but you could still see the cracks from when she crumbled them in her hand and threw them in the trash. 

"I prefer to think of it as sweet," Gilbert crossed his arms. 

"Do you comb through my trash for these?" 

"Well, it wasn’t intentional at first. I was just trying to be a good roommate, so when I was taking the trash out I thought, what the hell, might as well empty out the bin in your room. But I knocked it over by accident and you know, there they were, so I read them. They were too good to be thrown out, Anne. I know you don’t always think so, but you’re incredibly talented. So I figured I’d keep them for you, in case you’re ever in a rut or something, but..." Gilbert sighed. "I guess after a time I realized I was doing it more for myself." 

Anne was pleasantly surprised by this sudden wave of honesty, although she couldn’t quite make up her mind about this new piece of information. It was a violation of her privacy, something she put a great emphasis on in her life, but at the same time, as she was brushing her fingers against the rough surface of the cracked paper, her heart skipped a few beats. 

"How mad at me are you right now?" Gilbert asked and she shrugged, avoiding his gaze.

"You know, some of these are extremely personal," she bit. 

_Some of these are about you..._

"I’m not mad," she said, finally. "Just surprised, I guess. This must’ve taken a great deal of effort. Planning, too. I mean, you couldn’t have known when I’m gonna take the trash out for sure."

"You literally never do," Gilbert snorted and earned himself a pillow in the face.

"Hey!" Anne shrieked. "I take the trash out sometimes..."

Gilbert narrowed his eyes, unconvinced. "Sure you do," he mumbled. 

"I’m starting to really reconsider this whole roommate thing," Anne laughed stubbornly. "I’m clearly not appreciated around here."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, but let out an unintentional chuckle. 

"Why?" she breathed. "Why do you keep these?"

"You don’t always see it, but you have a brilliant mind, Shirley. This, I guess this is a way for me to get a peek inside it every once in a while. It’s also one of the reasons I fell in love with you."

Anne sighed loudly, putting the lid back on and throwing the box on the ground. 

"I know you don’t want to hear it, Anne," Gilbert continued, his eyes never leaving hers. "But I can’t keep it in anymore..."

She scanned his face reluctantly, studying his features. His head was resting on the wall, shoulder leaning on the bed frame. He was still wearing his engagement party suit, even though it was all wrinkled and covered in little blood splotches. He was incredibly handsome. 

She always thought him handsome, ever since she met him, but Anne was not a one to dwell on looks. Sometimes, when she couldn’t stop herself, she imagined brushing her fingers against his features and taking him all in. 

"You are the smartest, most talented, clever person I have ever met. You’re effortlessly beautiful, although you’re not aware of it, no matter how many times I tell you so. You mock me on the daily, which, I’ll admit, made me furious at first. Now I can’t imagine my life without it. You are compassionate, loving, kind and brave. And you always stand up for the people who can’t defend themselves, even if sometimes they don’t deserve it. But what I love most is that fiery passion that fuels you. Don’t ever hide that, please, no matter if anyone tells you otherwise. It’s refreshing how you never hesitate to speak your mind, even if people don’t want to hear it. Especially when people don’t want to hear it. Not everyone can do that, Anne. I admire that. I admire _you_."

He waited for her to say something, but she just sat there in silence, words that formed in her head getting stuck in her throat.

"I guess what I’m trying to say is," Gilbert said, taking her hand. "I wouldn’t mind taking your trash out for the rest of my life." 

Anne was sure there must’ve been more that Gilbert planned to say, but she never got to hear it. Because that was the moment when she grabbed his face and locked his lips with hers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Good riddance 2020, am I right? 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I was hesitant to post it tbh. Thanks so much for reading! (don’t worry, it’s not the end, but I suppose we will be wrapping it up soon) 
> 
> I can’t believe it’s been a year since they cancelled this show... What a dumb mistake! 
> 
> In the comments, if you want to, leave me your New Year’s resolutions, or tell me how you’ll be spending New Year’s Eve! Here’s to hoping next year won’t be as awful as this one :/


End file.
